It's Just That's Delicate
by CahhFernanda
Summary: O 'Quadrado' preferido de todos em uma série de one- shots! Juliet, Sawyer, Jack e Kate entram em ação! Participação especial de outros personagens! Spoilers 5 Temporada
1. Absolutely

_Absolutely_

Ele sabia que ela deveria estar lá. Estava sempre ali. Ela estava sentada um pouco longe de onde as ondas batiam na areia muito branca. Ela apenas olhava para o oceano. Mesmo a distância podia ver sua expressão, não estava feliz, nem triste. Estava distante.

- Eu posso ver você, sabia?

Ele abaixou a cabeça e riu. É claro que ela podia.

- Tem os olhos também atrás da cabeça agora, sunshine?

Ela nem se deu o trabalho de responder. Já estava acostumada com esses comentários. Ele foi se aproximando e parou de pé ao seu lado.

- Posso me sentar aqui?

- Desde quando você precisa de mim pra fazer alguma coisa?

Tudo bem, talvez ela estivesse passando muito tempo com ele. Sentou-se e olhou também para o mar. Estava bem agitado hoje. Era quase poético, pois ele também sentia-se inquieto.

- O submarino parti hoje...

Era uma afirmação, não uma pergunta. Mas mesmo assim ela assentiu. Olhou-o pela primeira vez desde que ele chegara ali. Seu expressão mudara. Ele poder ver em seus olhos. Era quase como se ela estivesse esperando por uma resposta para uma pergunta que nunca foi feita. Mas ele sabia qual eram ambas.

- Eu ainda quero que você fique... Eu preciso que você fique.

Ele disse simplesmente. Ela o observou por mais alguns segundos e então desviou o olhar. Não precisa muito mais do que isso para convencê-La. A simples idéia de que alguém tinha necessidade que ela ficasse e que ele realmente queria que ela ficasse era o bastante. Principalmente vindo dele. Vindo de Sawyer.


	2. Is The Past At The Door

_Is the Past at the Door_

- Você o ama?

- Sim, eu amo.

Jack suspirou. Abaixou a cabeça, quase não acreditando naquilo que ouvia. Ele a olhou. Ela era tão bonita. Ainda mais assim, na luz do por do sol. A pele branca, os olhos azuis e os cabelos dourados reluziam. O vento batia de leve, trazendo até ele aquele seu cheiro próprio: uma mistura de brisa do mar com amora. Sempre achou que ela tinha o cheira de amoras. Mas nunca soube se ela gostava de amoras.

- Ele te ama?

- Eu espero que sim.

- Se ele não te amar, realmente é muito idiota. Ou cego...

- Ou talvez ele apenas ame outra pessoa mais do que a mim...

Ele sabia que eles já não estavam mais falando sobre James. Juliet falava sobre ele. Em uma época remota, que agora parecia que havia acontecido em outra vida, ele a havia trocado por Kate. Amava mais a Kate do que à ela.

- Juliet... Eu...

- Você não tem que se explicar, Jack. Isso aconteceu a muito tempo, já não importa mais. Pelo menos pra mim... Eu superei. Doeu no começo. Agora é só uma lembrança. E nada mais.

Agora isso doía nele. Ela já não o amava. Já não se importava se ele a amava ou não. Ele foi reduzido a uma mera lembrança de um passado difuso. Ela havia feito exatamente o que ele fez com ela. E agora sentia sua dor.

Eles nada mais falaram. Não era preciso. Não havia mais o que ser dito. Já não tinham mais tanto em comum quanto à três anos atrás. O silêncio pesava como uma barreira entre eles.

E então James chegou a varanda da casinha, onde Juliet e Jack estavam sentados. O rosto de médica se transformou. Tornou-se ainda mais iluminado, o sorriso bonito abriu-se, os olhos ficaram ainda mais azuis. Aquele mesma expressão que um dia foi de Jack, agora pertencia à outro homem. Assim como o amor dela pertencia à esse mesmo homem. Ele levantou-se e expressou uma despedida fraca e quase inaudível.

Antes de partir completamente, olhou para o casal. Juliet e James se beijaram amorosa e calorosamente. E depois veio aquele sorriso e aquele abraço. Sentiria falta disso . E tudo mais em Juliet.

**A/N: E aí? Reviews, alguém? Bom? Ruim? Me digam! Próximos one shots viram logo, eu prometo. Continuem lendo. Beijoo, **cáhh!


	3. Smiles

_Smiles_

Houve uma batida tímida na porta.

- hey, Kate.

- Juliet... Como você está?

A loira sorriu. Claramente a mulher a sua frente estava nervosa. Abaixou a cabeça e suspirou.

- Estou bem... E você?

- Ótima! Hum...

- Você quer falar com o James, certo?

Juliet perguntou simplesmente. Era algo que ela já esperava desde que eles voltaram: a visita freqüente da sardenta. Não era uma coisa que lhe agradava muito. Alias, desgostava completamente.

- não, na verdade não... Eu vim falar com você.

Uau! Isso era, para falar o mínimo, chocante. Juliet franziu o cenho e deixou a boca cair um pouco. Sem nenhuma reação.

- Posso entrar?

Ela foi acordada de seu estado vegetativo. Mas era realmente surpreendente!

- Claro, por favor!

A médica abriu amplamente a porta da casinha. A morena passou e ficou parada entre a sala de estar e de jantar.

- Kate, sente-se! Você quer algo pra beber? Água? Suco?

- Não, eu estou bem - esta respondeu se sentando no sofá.

Ao seu lado, havia uma massa de coisas em cima de mesinha: livros, óculos, um LP e uma fotografia. A fotografia mostrava Juliet e James abraçados e sorrindo. Era uma linda foto, apesar de tudo. Pareciam realmente felizes e, uma coisa que deixava Kate um tanto incomodada, apaixonados. Ela não conseguia tirar os olhos da foto. Jules não pôde de notar. Sentou-se e ficou apenas observando a outra mulher.

- É... É muito bonita, Juliet. - a morena disse com um sorrisinho e um tom baixo.

Juliet não sabia se acreditava ou não. Na dúvida, não acreditou.

- Kate, o que te trouxe aqui?

É, chega de trivialidades. Chega de contornos. As duas ficaram sérias, exatamente como no passado. Chega de sorrisinhos.

- Juliet, eu vim aqui pra te dizer apenas uma coisa... Eu respeito... Isso... Que você e o Sawyer tem.

Ela não sabia ou simplesmente não queria definir aquilo que os dois mantinham. Já era o bastante, para aquele noite, admitir sua derrota para a mulher a sua frente. Já fora o bastante ouvir da boca de James "Eu estou fazendo por ela", naquele dia.

Juliet franziu mais uma vez o cenho. Kate estava mesmo lhe dizendo isso?

- Eu respeito. De verdade. Me incomoda, ele ter seguido em frente - a loira se remexeu na poltrona que ocupava. Ela queria que ele ficasse esperando por ela?- Eu acho que você descobriu uma coisa que eu nunca conseguiria: como faze-lo feliz. E eu respeito você por isso. - ela respirou fundo, e olhou para as mãos que estavam pousadas sobre o colo. Depois continuou.

- E hoje eu tive a certeza, de que eu não tenho mais nenhuma chance com ele. Por dois motivos: ele é um homem diferente agora, mais maduro... E você fez isso com ele. E segundo é que ele realmente te ama... - agora os olhos de Kate estavam marejados, mas ela não chorou. - De um modo como ele nunca me amou e nem nunca poderia amar... Ele te ama muito. E é por isso que eu respeito.

Juliet não tinha palavras. Nunca, jamais, nem mesmo em seus sonhos mais loucos e profundos imaginou ouvir isso. Imaginou que Kate fosse madura o suficiente para um dia lhe falar isso.

- Obrigada, Kate. De verdade.

E então ela sorriu. O sorriso mais sincero que já dera a morena. O primeiro que não tinha algo subliminar, o primeiro que não guardava um certo rancor, e até mesmo ódio. Kate lhe retribuiu o sorriso. Não sabia se era um sorriso verdadeiro ou falso. Na dúvida, acreditou que era verdadeiro.

As duas nada mais falaram, apenas levantaram-se e caminharam até a porta. Se despediram com um simples 'Até amanhã' e Kate deixou a casa em direção a sua própria. Juliet suspirou, fechou os olhos. Estava aliviada. Estava ainda mais feliz. Ouvir de sua suposta rival que homem que você ama te ama também... Ah, é uma sensação incrível! Entrou na casa e olhou em volta. Procurava pela foto. A única da casa. Pegou-a na mão e a olhou. Aquele felicidade, de papel e para ser lembrada ainda existia e existiria por muito tempo. E nada poderia atrapalhar. Nem ninguém. Principalmente (e muito menos) Kate.

**A/N: Reviews? Por favor! Ah, as histórias não são em ordem cronológica, é claro! hehe. Continuem lendo! beijoo, **cáhh! **(:**


	4. Poker Face

_Poker Face_

- Você sabe de uma coisa?

- O que?

- Eu tinha medo de você...

Juliet riu. Ela e James estavam sentados a mesa da cozinha, da casa que eles dividiam com Jin, Miles e Daniel. Jogavam poker e bebiam o vinho de caixa da Iniciativa Dharma. Já era algo como uma rotina para eles nas noites de sexta-feira. Eram apenas os dois. Ninguém mais era permitido. Juliet tinha lágrimas nos olhos e a voz falha, quando voltou a falar.

- Mas porque você tinha medo de mim?

- Eu não sei ao certo...- ele deixou suas cartas na mesa. De repente a conversa com Jules tornou-se mais interessante do que o par de Ases que tinha na mão.

- Eu sou tão feia assim, pra te amedrontar?

- Não, pelo contrário. Acho que por você ser tão bonita e ainda saber como usar e não ter medo de usar uma arma, me assustava. Além disso, você era uma estranha!

Juliet sorriu.

- Isso foi uma tentativa de me agradar?

- Deu certo, sunshine?

- Não, não particularmente. - ela disse displicentemente.

- Pena... Foi uma boa tentativa, pelo menos?

- é... Não foi tãão ruim assim. Você está melhorando. Continue trabalhando nisso e um dia você chega lá!

Juliet disse tudo isso com um tom jovial de professora de primário, incentivando um aluno a continuar a tentar... _Damn_, ela sabia como atingi-lo.

- Você é tão convencida...

- Achei que você fosse tentar a continuar a tentar me agradar... - ela fez biquinho e fingiu chorar. Depois sorriu.

- Continue assim , Blondie. Continue assim... Vamos ver por quanto tempo você vai manter essa atitude! Vamos ver por quanto tempo você resiste ao meu charme...

James colocou os cotovelos sobre a mesa, olhou diretamente nos olhos de Juliet e deu seu melhor sorriso de conquistador. Ela retribuiu o olhar com a mesma intensidade.

- Vamos voltar ao jogo, James...

- Vamos deixar esse jogo mais interessante, Juliet?

- Nós não vamos jogar striper poker, James... Sinto muito.

- Eu não falei nada sobre isso, mas é gosto muito do jeito que você pensa - Juliet lhe deu um tapa no braço - Não. Na verdade eu estava pensando em uma aposta...

- Manda!

- Tudo bem, se eu ganhar você me conta como eu posso te agradar...

- E se eu ganhar?

- Bem, se você ganhar... Você escolhe!

Juliet mordeu o lábio inferior por alguns momentos, sem nunca tirar o olhar de James.

- Fechado!

- Ótimo! Você mostra primeiro ou eu?

- Você, é claro.

- E a história de 'primeiro as damas'?

- Apenas mostre, James! - ela disse, quase gritando.

Na mesa, estavam um dois, um cinco, um réis e um dez.

- Tudo bem, sunshine. Não precisa ficar nervosa... Olhe e chore!

Ele então, mostrou lentamente seu par de Ases. Juliet olhou por um momento, um pouco surpresa. Mas depois abriu um sorriso meio maligno e olhou para o homem à sua frente.

- Me desculpe, James, mas eu acho que você perdeu...

Ela então mostrou suas cartas : uma par de reis.

- Eu acho que uma trinta, bate um par, não é? Mesmo sendo de Ás, certo?

Ele suspirou e jogou as cartas em cima da mesa.

- Você é boa. Má, mas ainda assim boa... - Jules riu - tudo bem, o que eu tenho que fazer?

- Você vai ter que lavar a louça de todo mundo e em todas as refeições por um mês!

- Você é tão má! Mas eu perdi, eu mereço...

- é, você perdeu e eu ganhei! - ela se levantou - Bem, o seu mês de lavador começa agora... Você pode levar essas taças aqui, por favor?

Ela caminhou lentamente até o corredor onde ficavam os quartos e o banheiro. James também levantou-se, pegou as taças e caminhou até a cozinha

- Hey. Eu gosto de flores. - ela disse.

Ele franziu o cenho e a olhou sem entender. Ela revirou os olhos.

- Pra me agradar! Eu fico toda boba com flores...

Ela sorriu e entrou em seu quarto. _Damn_, ele ainda iria ficar louco por Juliet.

**A/N: Por favor, reviews! Eu sei, eu sei, muitas histórias Suliet. É só que eu me apaixonei por eles! :D mas prometo escrever dos outros casais! beijoo **cáhh


	5. Thinking of You

**A/N: Bem, primeiro de tudo, muito obrigada a todos que estão lendo e muito muito obrigada a quem me deixou review! Fico muito feliz com elas! =D. Enfim, essa história é Skate, mas mesmo assim com toques de Suliet. Está cada vez mais difícil não colocar Suliet em tudo! hehe (só quem se apaixonou pelo casal pode me entender...)! Mas continuem lendo e me deixando reviews! Beijoo, **cáhh!

_Thinking of You_

Ele acordou naquela noite pensando em Kate. Já não se lembrava muito bem de seu rosto. Se ela realmente era tão sardenta. Ou se seus olhos eram verdes ou castanhos. Ou do cheiro de sua pele. Já estava se esquecendo dela.

Ele levantou e andou pela casa. Só faziam alguns meses desde que ela havia partido... O som de sua voz tornara difuso. Sua risada, já fora completamente esquecida. Era uma sensação estranha. Ele amava aquela mulher, mas já não se lembrava dela. Talvez estivesse a esquecendo completamente. E junto com ela, o amor que um dia sentira por ela. Sentira? Por que estava pensando nela apenas no passado?

E então, o rosto dela estava sendo substituído lentamente pelo rosto de outra mulher. De seu cheiro lembrava-se muito bem, algo como baunilha e manga. A voz calma, o sorriso fácil e bonito. O jeito como franzia o nariz quando ria. Os olhos azuis e brilhantes, a pele branca como o luar. Como era possível se lembrar de cada mínimo detalhe de Juliet e não lembrar-se ao menos o jeito como Kate sorria?

Ainda amava Kate, tinha certeza disso. Amava profundamente. Ou algum dia, a amara profundamente. Não queria esquecer-se dela. Não. Queria tanto lembrar-se de seu cheiro, de seus olhos. Mas tudo que vinha a sua cabeça era o cheiro de Juliet, seus olhos. Kate já não era insubstituível ou inesquecível. Sentiu-se culpado. Já não amava-a como antes, com a mesma intensidade. E ainda, lentamente, estava se apaixonando por Juliet. Não queria amar Juliet! Queria amar Kate! Queria lembrar de Kate, de seu sorriso, de seus olhos, de sua pele, de sua voz. Mas a única coisa que conseguia se lembrar era dela ao longe, quase de forma invisível, intocável. Torna-se distante e irreal. E Juliet se tornava cada vez mais real, mais próxima, mais memorável.


	6. White Dress

_White Dress_

Kate já estava acostumando-se a passar por aquela rua. Só que agora ela estava diferente. Ao passar de carro por ali, nunca havia notado a pequena loja num mar de edifícios imponentes. Mas agora, a lojinha era a única coisa que lhe chamava a atenção. Mas especificamente o que estava na vitrine da loja.

Achava que nunca, em toda a sua vida, tinha visto algo tão bonito. Era perfeito! Ela estava ali olhando por algum tempo, talvez horas. E jamais se cansaria de olhar. Alias, quanto mais olhava, mais achava lindo.

O vestido branco era simples, mas tinha pequenos detalhes que o deixavam o vestido perfeito. Era o vestido de noiva que Kate sempre sonhou, desde menina. Inconscientemente, passou os dedos sobre o anel que usava na mão esquerda. Agora poderia ao menos sonhar com esse vestido... Sorriu. Jack com certeza iria amar esse vestido. Podia até mesmo se imaginar entrando em uma igreja naquele vestido, com Jack esperando no altar... Nos bancos, todos que conheciam: a mãe de Jack, Hurley, seus pais, Sayid, Nadia, Sun, Jin, Sawyer... E então lembrou-se de que ele não estaria lá. Ele não poderia estar lá. Suspirou. Sentiu-se culpada, suja. Como poderia estar sentindo tanta felicidade quando não sabia se Sawyer estava bem. _Hell_, não sabia nem ao menos se ele estava vivo!

E então olhou à sua volta. Sentiu que todos a olhavam, que todos a julgavam. Todos sabiam da mentira que eles contaram para o mundo, todos sabiam que ela havia o deixado para trás. Percebeu então que, talvez, não merecesse estar sentindo aquela felicidade, não merecia ter um belo casamento e muito menos o vestido perfeito. Caminhou rapidamente com direção indefinida, deixando para trás aquele vestido que trouxera tudo isso à tona. Esbarrou em algumas pessoas; todas tinham o mesmo olhar acusador.

Kate, estava mais uma vez fugindo. Só que agora era de algo indefinível. Era apenas um pensamento, uma sensação. Fugia do casamento, do vestido, de Jack e principalmente de Sawyer.

**A/N: Uau! Eu consegui, minha primeira fic sem Juliet...hehe! A próxima, com certeza, já traz a volta dela... Ahh, a Kate não está mesmo fugindo, é só modo de dizer! =D Espero que estejam gostando! Reviews me deixam muito feliz. beijoo, **cáhh **;D**


	7. Stay

_Stay_

Fazia 1 ano. Exatamente 1 ano. 12 meses; 365 dias. Eles não iriam voltar. Locke não conseguira. E eles não iriam voltar...

Juliet não conseguiu dormir naquela noite. Esse único pensamento dominara sua mente. Eles não vão voltar, não, não vão. E ela ficaria presa ali para sempre. Esperando, esperando... Esperando por algo inútil. Algo que jamais iria acontecer!

Seu corpo suava, sua cabeça pesava e doía. Sentia vontade de gritar. Ou chorar. Ou sair correndo. Mas nada disso iria adiantar. Nada disso iria apagar o fato de que eles não iriam voltar. E que ela estava presa ali, num lugar e em um tempo que não pertencia. E que ela nunca mais veria a irmã ou o sobrinho!

Sua mente não parou um único segundo. E cada vez mais ela sentia-se sufocada. Como é que ela se deixou levar tão fácil? Como pôde se enganar dessa maneira? Já não havia mais chances deles voltarem no momento em que saíram. Por que ela ficou aqui?

Levantou-se rapidamente. Sua vista escureceu; ela sentiu que ia desmaiar. Mas seus pensamentos não a deixariam em paz... Ela ficou. E ficou. E apenas por James. Ele precisava dela... Mas ela também precisava dele. E ainda precisa. E agora, mais do que nunca. Por isso ficou; por ele.. Por ela mesma. Por ambos.

Ele foi a razão pela qual ela ficou. Ele é a razão pela qual ela ainda estava ali. Respirou profundamente; acalmou-se. Seu coração voltou a bater a um ritmo normal; já não suava; os pensamentos tornaram-se mais calmos. Ele ainda era a razão disso tudo. Deitou-se. Um braço forte a envolveu pela cintura; uma respiração quente e forte em seu pescoço. Uma voz com sotaque sulista disso algo... E talvez, James seria uma razão forte o suficiente para mantê-la aqui.

**A/N: Bem, eu disse que ia ter muita Juliet nesse capítulo! hehe Adoro escrever ela! =D Continuem acompanhando! Reviews me fazem sorrir! beijoo, **cáhh** ;D**


	8. Fears

_Fears_

Juliet estivera quieta o dia inteiro. Ele percebera isso muito fácil. Ela já não era um mistério para ele. James quase podia lê-La por completo. Quase. Hoje, por exemplo, não fazia a mínima idéia o que a deixara tão quieta.

Foi um jantar insuportavelmente quieto. Parecia que todos seguiram o exemplo de Juliet e decidiram se calar por completo. Aquilo que tinha que parar! Estava o levando a loucura. Ela então levantou-se silenciosamente (a raiva nele cresceu); Dan, Jin e Miles foram sentar na varanda da casa e, ironicamente, conversando ruidosamente (a raiva dele chegou ao ponto de ebulição).

- O que você tem hoje?

Ele se postou ao lado de Juliet, com as costas apoiadas na pia da cozinha, de modo que olhasse seu rosto. Ela tinha os olhos baixos e distantes, concentrados em tudo, menos à louça.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

Ela disse com um tom calmo e quase inaudível. Sua voz estava um pouco rouca pela falta de uso.

- Não se faça de desentendida!

Juliet lhe olhou. Sabia que ela estava forçando-se a não entender aquilo que ele estava tentando lhe falar. James respirou fundo.

- Bem, se você quer continuar esse joguinho, vamos lá. Você está anormalmente quieta hoje...

- Eu estou falando na mesma quantidade que todos os dias...

- Não, não está.

- Sim, estou.

- Tá, chega! Porque você não me fala o que ta acontecendo?

Ele falou sussurrando e se aproximando um pouco mais dela. Sabia ainda que ela não confiava inteiramente nele. Mas eles prometeram cuidar um do outro. E ele não estaria cuidando dela se não se preocupasse com ela...

Juliet olhou para ele, agora com os olhos inteiramente focados nele. Ela, então se virou e também apoiou as costas na pia. Cruzou os braços na frente do peito e olhou para o chão.

- Você viu quem chegou hoje, no submarino?

- Não... Quem?

- Ben.

- O que?

- é, Benjamin Linus, James. Ele chegou hoje na ilha...

Ela levantou a cabeça e postou os olhos nos de James. Os olhos azuis da loira estavam embaçados, quase como se uma neblina tivesse se apoderado de seus, antes, brilhantes olhos.

- Mas... Mas como ele chegou? Ele é uma criança?

Juliet então sorriu um sorriso de tristeza.

- É, James, um menino...

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos. James tentando entender o que significava ter um Benjamin Linus criança agora, aqui, no mesmo tempo que ele. Juliet perdida em seus próprios pensamentos.

- Eu senti pena dele...

- O que?

- Eu tive pena dele. Ele parecia tão triste, tão sozinho. Então eu fui falar com ele, me apresentar...

Ele ficou em silêncio. O tom de Juliet era casual, mas tinha algo de medo.

- E ai que eu percebi que eu estava com ele. O homem que me manteve presa aqui, o homem que mais me fez sofrer, o homem que acha que eu sou dele... E eu estava conversando com ele, quando criança. Foi ai que eu notei que eu causei tudo isso a mim mesma. EU fui até lá e me apresentei. EU me coloquei nessa ilha. EU o fiz ficar obcecado por mim...

Sawyer não sabia o que falar ou fazer. Ela nunca tinha sido tão sincera e aberta com ele. Muito menos em relação à Ben. Ele sentiu um pouco culpado. Ela fora uma prisioneira tanto quanto ( e talvez até mais que) ele. Olhou para ela. Sua expressão não mudara, mas tornou-se mais fria. Era aquela mesma expressão que ela tinha quando ela estava com os 'Outros'. Era estranho, talvez a razão para tal expressão fosse Ben.

- Vai ficar tudo bem... - Depois dessa palavras, ela lhe olhou com aqueles olhos penetrantes e ele não resistiu. Abraçou-a. Segurou-a fortemente. - Você não podia mudar nada... O que aconteceu, aconteceu. Mais cedo ou mais tarde você ia se encontrar com ele.

James sentiu ela assentir em seu pescoço. Mas ela nada disse. Ficou ali, nos braços dele, por um bom tempo. Sentia-se segura, protegida. Era uma sensação boa. Ela suspirou, e fechou os olhos. Ele acariciava de leve o topo de sua cabeça. Abriu os olhos; os seus se encontram com um azul melancólico, escondidos por trás de grandes lentes... O garoto Ben estava parado à janela de sua cozinha, à observa-la.

**A/N: Nossa ficou bem dramático!... Ben já louco pela Jules! hehe Dedicado à Prii, iloveyou! E a Erica, por suas sempre motivadoras reviews! Bem, continuem lendo! Reviews sempre são uma coisa muito boa! beijoo** cáhh! **8)**


	9. It's Just Love

_It's Just Love_

- _I Love You._

James foi o primeiro a dizer à dizer para Juliet. Ele foi o primeiro a por em palavras aquilo que sentia. O que era no mínimo estranho, ele nunca fora muito bom em demonstrar sentimentos. Muito menos amor. Mas ele sabia que ela também sentia o mesmo por ele.

Eles estavam deitados em baixo de uma sombra de uma enorme árvore que ficava um pouco afastada da vila Dharma. Juliet estava deitada em seu braço direto. Eles conversavam sobre coisas supérfluas ou até mesmo sobre coisas importantes. Mas foi em um momento de silêncio que ele disse isso à ela.

À algum tempo que queria dizer isso. E à mais tempo ainda descobrira que amava Juliet. Sim, realmente a amava. O que era no mínimo irônico. Considerando que a primeira vez que ela a viu, ela atirou nele com uma arma de choque que o deixou no chão por alguns minutos e depois o colocou em uma jaula. O que poderia ser considerado bizarro para alguns; mas ele só considerava sexy.

Ele a odiara por um bom tempo. Ela era a estranha, a 'outra' ali entre os sobreviventes do 815. E ele não deixava por menos. Ameaçou-a várias vezes; e apontou uma arma para ela algumas outras. Deixaria, até mesmo, Sayid tortura-La, em busca de algumas respostas. Hoje, esse pensamento deixava-o repugnado.

Mas isso foi antes. Antes deles irem embora. Antes deles estarem presos, ou melhor, desalojados no tempo. Antes dos flashes. Antes das flechas flamejantes, antes da ameaça das mãos cortadas, antes dela lhe proteger. Antes da Dharma, antes de LaFleur, antes das mentiras, antes da amizade, antes do amor.

Juliet olhou para James. Ela tinha aquele sorriso, que a deixava ainda mais linda, no rosto. Os olhos azul céu brilhavam de um jeito que ele nunca tinha visto até então. Ela passou as mãos leves e macias sobre seu rosto. E então o beijou. Um beijo de amor.

- _I Love You, Too._

**A/N: Esse foi o capitulo que eu mais gostei de escrever. Acho que fico beem fofo... Não era esse que eu iria postar, mas eu achei que fico bom pra deixa pra depois...Espero que vocês tambem gostem! E que continuem acompanhando! Beeijoo, **cáhh **:-)**


	10. Remembering You

_Remebering You_

Jack acordou pensando em Juliet naquela noite. Desde que Locke fez sua visita misteriosa, insistindo que todos eles tinham que todos deveriam voltar, ele não conseguia não pensar nela. Se ela estava bem; se ela estava feliz; se ela estava viva.

E assim, de repente, ela voltou a dominar todos os seus pensamentos. Não pensara nela nesses últimos três anos. Sentia-se culpado. Ele a havia deixado para trás. Ele que prometera protege-La; prometera cuidar dela; prometera tira-La daquela ilha... Nada disso fizera. E nesses últimos anos, evitou pensar nela. E aos poucos acabou-se por esquece-La em um canto escuro e distante de sua mente. Sabia que ela ainda estava ali, em algum lugar. Só não queria se importar com isso.

Então, Juliet já não era aquela imagem embaçada, como se vista através de um vidro. Agora, não era uma lembrança. Agora era um peso, uma culpa. Sentia-se fraco e impotente. E se ela estivesse mesmo correndo um risco de vida? E se ela já estivesse...? Ele não queria nem pensar; se ela estivesse mesmo..., então seria sua culpa e apenas sua. Ele havia a deixado para trás. Ele não voltou para tentar salva-La. E nem ao menos cogitou voltar quando Locke disse que eles estavam em perigo.

Não conseguiu voltar a dormir. Quando fechava os olhos, diversas imagens de Juliet sendo perseguida, sendo ferida, sangrando ou agoniando à morte vinham a sua mente, sem intervalo, sem nunca parar. Aquela sensação de remorso crescia. Ele sentia-se cada vez pior. Seu estômago revirava-se; sua cabeça rodopiava e doía.

As horas perdidas de sono, lentamente, viraram dias de sono perdido. Depois semanas sem sono, regadas a bebida e à muita procura. E então a idéia de voltar aquela ilha era a única que tinha cabeça. Era sua única e ultima verdade e vontade. A possibilidade de voltar já não era uma possibilidade, era uma necessidade, uma realidade. Ele tinha que voltar e todos que saíram iriam com ele. Não importa o quanto lhe custasse, eles iriam voltar. Jack pegou o celular e ligou um número conhecido: o número de Kate.

**A/N: Bem, espero que estejam gostando. Um capítulo meio Jacket esse, não? hehehe Reviews, alguém? Beijoo :D**


	11. Pathetic

**A/N: Eu não tinha muita certeza sobre esse capítulo, mas decide postar assim mesmo...**

_Pathetic_

Pela quinta vez naquele dia, James pegou-se virando umas das câmeras em direção de Juliet. Patético. Mas só queria saber o que ela estava fazendo. Isso o fazia mais patético ainda. Gostava de olhar pra ela através das câmeras. Dava-lhe a sensação de espionar, de saber o que ela estava fazendo sem ela saber. Patético. Ao cubo.

Na sexta vez que ela virou a câmera, Juliet parecia que saber que ele estava a olhando. Ela virou-se para a câmera e sorriu. Acenou e voltou a trabalhar. James teve que se segurar para não acenar de volta. O sorriso não conseguiu evitar. Como ele é patético.

- Sabe, acho que você deveria chamar ela pra sair ou algo assim...

Somente assim, James lembrou-se que Miles também estava ali.

- O que?

- Bem, isso que você está fazendo - ele indicou a tela numero 5, filmando Juliet trabalhando em uma das vans. - É só muito assustador... Diria até perseguição!

- Cala a boca!

Ele virou-se mais uma vez para o monitor.

- Só estou dizendo, cara! - Miles levantou os braços, defendendo-se. - Você sabe que está a fim dela.

James o ignorou. Ele estava mesmo a fim de Juliet?

- E ela também está na sua. Ela tá apenas esperando você tomar a iniciativa.

- Sério? E como você sabe disso?

Ele estava ficando realmente bravo com Miles. O que ele tinha a ver com tudo isso? Porque ele estava se metendo nisso? E será que James estava deixando os seus recentes sentimentos por Juliet transparecerem, assim, tão fácil?

- Porque ela tá olhando para câmera de novo...

Ele indicou a tela. Realmente, a loira suja de graxa olhava diretamente para ele. E sorria de leve. Tentava se concentrar no trabalho, mas não conseguia. Exatamente como James. _Damn,_ eles eram dois patéticos.

**A/N(2): Enfim, voces estão gostando? Eu ainda vou conseguir fazer alguma coisa Skate ou Jate... Prometo! hehehe Não consigo mais evitar escrever sobre Suliet! Reviews make me happy! =D **


	12. No Kidding!

**A/N: Ok, depois de assistir o season finale e chorar, eu precisava escrever algo que não tivesser nada a ver com ele! E que nos mostrasse um pouco de felicidade... Essa fic surgiu de uma conversa muito louca que eu tive com minha irmã, então não liguem para a loucura total dela! hehe _ENJOY_**

_No Kidding!_

Juliet e James estavam sentados à pequena varanda da casa que agora tinham apenas para eles, desde que Jin e Miles se mudaram e Dan tinha ido fazer qualquer coisa que fosse em Ann Arbor.

Bebiam cerveja. Da Dharma. Juliet não gostava de cerveja; da Dharma era ainda pior, se é que isso era possível. Não tinham nada mais na geladeira, e isso não era importante. Gostava de apenas ficar sentada ao lado de James, com a cabeça recostada em seu ombro e observando as outras pessoas da Iniciativa.

- Eu acho Phil está apaixonado por você...

Juliet falou, simplesmente. James levara a latinha de cerveja à boca quando ela disse isso; sua única reação foi cuspir tudo de volta. Desperdiço de cerveja...

- O que? - ele praticamente gritou. Alguns pessoas, que estavam próximas, até mesmo olharam para o casal, de cara feia.

- É a quinta vez que ele passa na nossa frente... E olha pra mim com uma cara estranha. - ela parou por um instante. - Olha lá, a sexta vez...

- Você está vendo coisas, Jules... - ele levou, mais uma vez, a cerveja à boca. Mas não pôde deixar de notar que Phil, passava mesmo muitas vezes em frente da casa.

- Não, não estou! Você que não está querendo enxergar. - Ela, então, tirou a cabeça de seu ombro e sentou-se bem de frente para ele, de modo que olhasse diretamente para seus olhos. Olhos, os quais, o amedrontava e o encantava, ao mesmo tempo. Podiam ser claros e límpidos, deixando transparecer a alma de Juliet; ou podiam estarem escuros e tempestuosos e ver através da alma de James.

- O cara nunca te deixa em paz, está sempre, e quando eu digo sempre é sempre mesmo, atrás de você. Ele nunca troca mais do que três palavras e nem olha pra mim, quando eu não estou com você! Acho que ele pode estar com um pouco de ciúmes do que está acontecendo aqui - ela apontou para seu peito depois para o de James.

James riu, muito alto. E depois revirou os olhos. Juliet podia mesmo ser engraçada, quando queria.

- Eu não estou brincando... Nem contando uma piada para você rir assim! Eu estou falando sério.

Ela não tinha nada no rosto que indicasse que estava brincando. Estava anormalmente séria. Ou ela uma ótima atriz ou estava mesmo achando que Phil... Ele olhou, quase sem querer, para a frente da casa, onde o homem passava pela sétima (!) vez. _God_, isso é muito muito estranho. James a olhou, com o cenho franzido. Juliet tinha as sobrancelhas levantadas e a boca contraída, em uma expressão que dizia 'Eu te disse...'.

- Eu te disse, James - ela colocou a expressão em palavras.

- Não pode ser verdade!

- É a única explicação...

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, sem olharem para a frente da casa. Juliet, então cruzou os braços em frente ao peito e olhou para ele.

- Phil tem alguma chance com você?

James percebeu que ela estava segurando-se para não rir. Ele a olhou, absorvendo a expressão dela. Como ela era encantadora.

- Você é má, sunshine. Você é muito má.

- Você não respondeu minha pergunta, James... Eu realmente preciso saber! Porque se tiver, eu começo a empacotar as minhas coisas agora...

Dessa vez, ela não conseguiu segurar a risada. Riu e riu, colocando uma das mãos na barriga e franzindo o nariz. James, então, a pegou e a colocu em seu colo. Os braços de Juliet, imediatamente, passaram pelo seu pescoço. Sua risada silenciou, mas o sorriso não deixou seu rosto.

- Não, ele não tem nenhuma chance... E você sabe por que?

- Não, por que?

- Porque eu estou vivendo com uma mulher maravilhosa, linda, inteligente. Que é má, mas que amo, e eu nunca a trocaria por ninguém.

- Nem mesmo por um cara charmoso como o Phil?

Ele revirou os olhos. Ela riu de leve.

- Nem mesmo para o Phil, Jules...

Ela sorriu e o beijou. Por vários minutos. Até serem interrompidos por uma pigarro. Era Phil.

- Desculpa interromper, LaFleur, mas nós temos um problema...

Juliet olhou para James, com aquele olhar ' É sobre isso que eu estou falando...'. Ele pegou.

- O que, Phil?

- Estamos quase sem pessoal. Jerry está doente e Jin e Miles acabaram de sair de uma plantão, então... Receio que você terá que pegar o plantão noturno.

Juliet riu. Phil a olhou.

- Isso é engraçado, Juliet?

Phil usou um tom quase ríspido com ela. James não se agradou com isso. Juliet, porém, pareceu nem ligar. Riu por mais alguns instantes e depois olhou para o rosto do homem.

- Não, Phil, não é. É só uma coisa muito engraçada que eu pensei... Desculpe! - e riu novamente.

James olhou para ela. Damn, ela estava mesmo se divertindo com aquela situação.

- Phil, me desculpe. Mas eu não vou poder trabalhar nesse turno. Prometi a Jules que ficaria com ela essa noite, se é que você me entende. - Juliet sorriu e corou um pouco. - Então, você terá que resolver essa sozinho.

- Mas...

- Mas, nada! Eu vou ficar aqui com Juliet... - ele levantou, pegou-a no colo (ela soltou um pequeno grito) e caminhou até a porta da casa - See ya! - e a fechou.

- Nossa, você foi tão grosso com ele... - ela disse enquanto ele a colocava no chão. - Eu acho que ele só estava tentando ficar sozinho com você. Sabe? A noite é fria e longa...

Ele a beijou, encostando-a contra a porta.

- Esse é o único jeito de você parar de falar nisso?

- Bem, eu nunca vou parar de falar nisso... - ele a beijou novamente. - Mas é boa forma de me parar temporariamente.

Ele sorriu.

- Então, acho que vou ter que manter minha boca na sua pra sempre, certo?

- É boa forma de encarar as coisas...

Dessa vez, foi Juliet quem levou sua boca até a de James. Eles caminharam às cegas pela casa, em direção ao quarto; deixando pelo caminho peças de roupa. Ignoraram, completamente, as batidas constantes na porta. Provavelmente, era apenas Phil. Com ciúmes do que estava para acontecer ali.

**A/N: Gostaram? Odiaram? Eu disse que era meio doido a coisa... mas é bom, porque assim faz a gente esquecer do season finale (=[)! Somente reviews podem me fazer para de chorar! =D**


	13. Just Like Teenagers

_Just like Teenagers_

Juliet odiava que a Vila Dharma tinha se transformando no ensino médio. Era ridículo! Lá estava ela e as outras 'garotas', rindo e fazendo-se parecer bonitas para impressionar os 'garotos', que estavam parados do outro lado, fazendo suas brincadeirinhas infantis. Eles eram adultos, pelo amor de Deus! Por que a agiam como se fossem adolescentes com os hormônios à flor da pele?

Maldito baile! Ela não fora a nenhum baile em sua época de colégio, mas tinha sido arrastada por Amy, pra vir nesse. Evitara todos os traumas que pudesse sofrer à época, mas agora, tudo isso voltava para assombra-La. E o pior não era só isso, estavam nos anos 70! As roupas... Ahh as roupas! E as músicas, então? A cada minuto, ela se perguntava 'Por que?'.

James também não estava ajudando. Quando ela chegou, ele a ficou olhando por algum tempo, encarando mesmo. Depois, gritou 'Você está linda, Jules.' Ela corou bruscamente, escondendo o rosto no copo de ponche sem álcool. Sem álcool? Como ela iria sobreviver à uma experiência como essa, sem álcool para deixa-La completamente bêbada e esquecer disso tudo? Como? COMO DEUS?

Agora, ela estava parada à um canto, apenas escutando a conversa das mulheres. Do outro lado, ela pôde ver, James também não estava se interessando muito pela conversa dos homens. Eles começaram a apenas a olharem um para outro, sem dizer nada. Aos poucos, ele começou a revirar os olhos, sorrir ou mostrar a língua. O que ela repetia.

- Sabe, eu acho ele muito gato...

Fora Lisa quem falara. Ela era muito bonita, tinha um belo corpo e cabelos lisos e negros. Pena que não tivesse nada na cabeça...

- O que?

- Ah, você me ouviu, Juliet. E vai me dizer que não acha também?

Juliet hesitou. Olhou da mulher para James. Sim ela achava ele muito bonito, mas...

- Eu sei que você acha! Eu vejo como você olha para ele, como vocês dois estão _sempre_ juntos. Assim, você não deixa nem chance para as outras...

- Mas eu não tenho nada com ele... Ele é só meu... Amigo?

- Bom saber! Então se eu for até a ele e chama-lo para dançar, você não vai se importar vai?

Ela iria se importar? Não sabia... Cada vez mais, seus sentimentos por James se tornavam mais confusos. Mas definitivamente ela não queria Lisa perto dele.

- Então?

- Eu... Eu prefiro que você não faça isso, Lisa.

- Então, eu sugiro que você faça, Juliet.

- Vocês seriam o um casal perfeito - agora quem falou foi Amy.

Juliet franziu o cenho, olhou para as mulheres paradas em círculo e saiu. Caminhou até a mesa, onde James pegava mais ponche.

- Também está se perguntando como vai sobreviver sem álcool?

- Hey! - ele sorriu. - É, estou. Por que ponche sem álcool? Quero dizer, não é que não somos maiores de idade, certo?

- É, isso que eu pensei. Sem contar que, sem álcool, como eu vou fazer pra me esquecer dessa experiência que vai me traumatizar para sempre?

- É! Como?

Eles riram. Juliet percebeu que todos os olhos estavam nelas. Corou de leve.

- Você quer? - ele ofereceu ponche. - Não tem álcool, mas até que está bom...

Ela assentiu e depois agradeceu.

- Você está realmente muito bonita, Juliet...

Ela riu, desdenhando.

- Ah, não estou. Olha esse vestido. - era um vestido que ia até os joelhos, tinha um decote avantajado e era muito colorido. Tão anos 70. - Como eu posso estar bonita?

- Bem, todas essas cores combinam com você! - ele riu. - E esse decote, não posso, mentir, te favorece e muiitoo!

- Hey! - ela bateu em seu braço, espalhando um pouco da bebida pela camisa dele e pelo chão.

Eles riram. Agora todos os olhavam e estavam em completo silêncio. James também pareceu notar.

- Porque todos estão olhando para gente?- ela perguntou.

- Não sei...

- Porque eles estão sempre tentando juntar a gente?

- Você também notou?

Ela assentiu:

- É, parece que eles tão sempre sugerindo que a gente fique juntos e blá blá blá...

- Eu sei! É impressionante.

O silêncio tornou-se total, no salão. Ela foi até a frente dele e cruzou os braços, na frente do peito. Com expressão decidida.

- Talvez a gente devesse mesmo ficar juntos...

- É, talvez a gente deva. - ele se aproximou.

- Talvez a gente deva apenas se beijar aqui e agora...

- ...assim eles param de falar.

- É. - ela se aproximou ainda mais. Podia sentir a respiração ofegante de James em seu rosto.

Eles ficarem em completo silêncio; o salão parecia não respirar.

- Eu vou te beijar agora, ok?

Juliet sorriu e assentiu. E então James aproximou seus lábios do dela e tocou apenas de leve; quase como se quisessem apenas testar o outro. Mas logo o beijo se tornou mais profundo. As línguas explorando esses novos sabores. As mentes gravando aquele momento único. O tempo parado ao seu redor. Qualquer som completamente silenciado. Ele decidiu que ela tinha gosto diferente, de calmaria, de paz. Ela tinha gosto de felicidade misturado com ponche.

E então se separam, olhando um para o outro e depois para o burburinho à sua volta. Algumas mulheres juntaram as cabeças para comentar esse novo fato; alguns homens davam risadas; Horace sorria em aprovação.

- Você sabe que isso vai ser o principal assunto das fofocas amanha, né?- ele perguntou.

- Sei... E não me importo.

Ele sorriu e passou as mãos sobre o rosto dela. E então a beijou novamente. Lá estava Juliet, em um maldito baile, com um maldito ponche sem álcool, em um maldito vestido dos anos 70, se sentindo como uma maldita adolescente com os seus malditos hormônios, por causa de um bendito beijo que recebeu de um bendito homem. Analisando tudo, esse baile não fora tão traumático como ela pensara. Fora até muito bom. Bom demais... Juliet até mesmo pensou como teria sido seu baile na escola; mas antes que pudesse completar esse pensamento, James a beijou, fazendo-a esquecer de tudo.

**A/N: Reviews? Alguém? Please! Ahh, eu queria fazer um capitulo com os quatro (Juliet, James, Jack e Kate), mas eu to sem ideas. Se alguém quiser fazer alguma sugestão seria excelente! beijoo! ~~**


	14. The Reader

_The Reader_

Eles eram leitores. Liam muito. Eram leitores ávidos, velozes e furiosos. Não conseguiam parar de ler. Simplesmente, estava em sua natureza. Eles devoravam os livros. Com uma velocidade quase irreal. Toda a vez que uma nova remessa de livros chegava, eles eram os primeiros a serem avisados. E os primeiros a pegarem (os melhores) livros.

As vezes, liam o mesmo livro. Ela lia no finalzinho da tarde até a noite, quando ele chegava em casa. E então era a vez dele. Quando isso acontecia, acordavam todos os dias alguns minutos antes dos outros moradores da casa, apenas para discutirem (aos sussurros) o que tinham achado do livro. Sempre discordavam. Ela discordava porque gostava de ser do contra e nunca concordaria em nada com ele... Ele porque gostava quando ela ficava brava: suas bochechas ficavam rosadas e ela franziu a testa de um jeito tão... Dela mesma. Ele gostava disso.

As vezes passavam horas em silêncio completo, sentados, cada um em um canto do sofazinho da casa. (tudo ali era no diminutivo...). As vezes, discutiam sobre livros que já haviam lido; as vezes, sobre livros que ainda não tinham sido escritos. Conversavam sobre os melhores e piores autores; sobre seus favoritos (ele sabia que o dela era Carrie, mas ela não sabia que o seu era Harry Potter...) e sobre 'desfavoritos'.

As vezes, ele a olhava lendo; como ela franzia o cenho algumas vezes, outras sorria, outras mordia o lábio inferior. As vezes, ela o olhava lendo; como seus olhos se moviam por detrás dos óculos recém adquiridos, como ele sorria, algumas vezes; como ele segurava a página por alguns momentos antes de virá-La.

Ele queria Carrie. Não para si; mas para ela. Quando ele parava para pensar nessa necessidade de deixa-La feliz ou de faze-La sorrir, ele se sentia estranho. Era provavelmente a primeira vez que queria dar algo a alguém por motivos puros, sem segundas intenções. Apenas porque sabia que ela queria muito aquele livro. Mas por alguma bizarra razão, justo esse livro não existia ainda ali. Pediu, implorou por ele. Demorou muito tempo para eles conseguirem. Mas quando chegou, era uma tarde modorrenta de terça feira.

_- Happy Birthday, sunshine!_

Ele esticou a mão que segurava o livro embrulhado em papel brilhante para ela, que estava sentada sendo outro livro qualquer.

- Não é meu aniversário, James...

Ela nem ao menos desviou o olhar do livro.

- Eu sei. Mas considere como um presente meu, então.

Ela olhou para o embrulho, ainda sem pegar. Ela viu que não estava muito bem embrulhado, mas a pessoa que o fizera se esforçara. Ela olhou para ele, com o cenho franzido, desconfiada.

- Apenas pegue, Juliet.

Ela pegou e abriu o pacote. Seu rosto se iluminou. E sua boca tornou-se um enorme sorriso. Antes que pudesse ter consciência do que estava fazendo, jogou seus braços em volta do pescoço dele. Ele também pareceu surpreso.

- Humm, ok! - ele disse, abraçando-a.

- Obrigada! Muito obrigada! - ela deu um beijo em sua bochecha.

Ele sentiu-se esquentar por dentro e rezou para não corar.

- Como você conseguiu isso? - ela disse quando voltou a se sentar no sofazinho.

- Bem, eu usei meu irresistível charme... Foi fácil!

Ela revirou os olhos, mas sorriu.

- O que eu vou ter que fazer pra você, James?

- O que?

- Só fique sabendo que eu não vou dormir com você...

- Juliet...

- Muito menos, vou voltar a lavar a louça, não se esqueça que você perdeu o jogo e nossa aposta...

- Juliet! - ela parou de falar. - Olha só, eu adoro como você pensa... Sempre sugerindo coisas relacionadas ao sexo, mas não vou cobrar nada pelo livro. Eu não posso só te dar um presente, sem segundas intenções?

- Não!

- Apenas considere um presente de aniversário adiantado.

- Mas você nem sabe quando é meu aniversário!

- Por isso mesmo!

Os dois caíram na risada. E depois veio o silêncio. Ela ainda observando com carinho o livro. Ele apenas observando-a.

- Você quer ler pra mim?- ela perguntou.

- O que?

- Ler pra mim...

- Por que? Você sabe ler! - ele falou sem querer. Se arrependeu um pouco.

- É só que... _eu gosto do som da sua voz. - _foi o que ela pensou em responder; não que ela, algum dia, colocasse isso em palavras. Nunca diria isso. - é só que ouvir outra pessoa ler pode dar outra perspectiva. E eu já sei o livro de trás para frente, então...

- Ok. Eu leio pra você...

Ela sorriu e se recostou no sofá. Ouvindo-o ler as primeiras palavras de Carrie: "Parte 1 - Sangue e divertimento"... e as outras frases que seguiram. A voz doce com aquele sotaque adorável ecoando em sua mente. Não estava realmente ouvindo. Só escutava algumas palavras soltas : 'Carrietta', White, tele cinética. Mas não precisava entender o livro, já o conhecia muito bem. Mas estava adorando ouvir a sua história favorita através dele. Os lábios dele se movimentando, os olhos se movendo detrás de óculos, o cabelo lhe caindo sobre o rosto... Um sorriso bobo e calmo se postou no rosto dela e dali não saiu. E esta expressão não tinha nada ver com a história de Carrie. E foi então que ela percebeu que seus sentimentos por ele talvez estivessem mudando; para algo que não era seguro. Mas que era muito bom de ser sentido.

* * *

**A/N: Sim , eu estou lendo Carrie... hehehe! Essa parte foi escrita em vinte minutos, então se tiver algum erro gritante me desculpem... Alguém tem alguma ideia pra uma fic dos quatro? Alguém? Por favor, sugestões! A próxima parte, provalvelmente vai ser Jate... REVIEWS! PLEASE! hehe beijoo =*ps.: para Prii, só por ela ser quem é: uma garota maravilhosa! **


	15. Better Late, Than Never

_Better Late, Than Never_

Jack passava por ali todos os dias. Não que fosse parte de seu caminho; mas ele gostava de passar ali. Ele olhava para a vitrine da loja, focando exatamente naquilo que já lhe era conhecido. Algumas vezes, parava por alguns minutos e ficava olhando. Outras, olhava rapidamente e continuava seu caminho. Só queria ter certeza de que ainda estava ali.

Pensou que, talvez, as vendedoras da loja, achassem-no louco. Passar ali todos os dias e ficar apenas olhando? Sempre para a mesma peça? Sem nunca nem ao menos entrar na loja? É talvez ele estivesse mesmo ficando louco.

Os dias se passaram; com a mesma rotina: Jack passando e olhando para a vitrine. Sem nunca entrar. Apenas olhar. E então, em uma quarta-feira de céu límpido e sem nuvens, ele passou mais uma vez ali. Mas, estranhamente, não estava mais na vitrine. Ele olhou para dentro e viu as vendedoras, vestidas de terninhos pretos e muito bem maquiadas, conversando e rindo dentro da loja. Respirou fundo e entrou na loja.

- Com licença, alguém comprou...

- Oh, é o senhor. - a vendedora que estava mais próxima da porta se adiantou e sorriu. - Não, ninguém comprou, senhor.. Achamos que algum dia o senhor tomaria coragem e compraria. Queríamos garantir que o senhor ficasse com ele...

Jack ficou surpreso, mas sorriu. Há quanto tempo ele estava passando por aquela loja, mesmo?

- O senhor gostaria de vê-lo?

Ele assentiu, lentamente. A vendedora então saiu por uma portinha que ficava no fundo da loja. Quando voltou carregava uma espécie de bandeja de veludo com uma parte pequena mais alta, com aquilo que tanto olhava. Ela postou a bandeja à sua frente e Jack se aproximou.

- O senhor gosta?

Ele assentiu, mas ainda não tocou.

- O senhor pode pegar o anel na mão se quiser... Não se apresse. - ela sorriu e se afastou para fofocar sobre o homem com as outras vendedoras.

Jack pegou, finalmente, o pequeno anel na mão. Era ainda mais bonito quando visto de perto e não através de um vidro. Combinava tanto com Kate... Era lindo; era forte, marcante e ainda assim feminino. Tinha, até mesmo, aquele brilho inexplicável que os olhos dela tinham. Ele pôde até mesmo imaginar o anel no dedo fico de Kate. Ele ficou muito impressionado.

- E então? - a mesma vendedora voltou depois do que pareciam vários minutos.

- É lindo... Eu...

- O senhor vai levar?

- Sim. - ele nem hesitou. Ao ver a pequena jóia, teve a certeza de que era isso que desejava.

- Ótimo! - ela sorria. Parecia mesmo feliz. - sabe, nós ficamos imaginando quando o senhor iria entrar aqui... Já faz algum tempo que o senhor olhava para ele, não?

Jack apenas assentiu e riu de leve. Realmente, um bom tempo.

- A sua futura mulher deve ser uma mulher muito paciente - ela falou em tom de brincadeira. Jack riu, abertamente agora. - Mas é mulher de muita sorte. E vai ficar muito feliz. É um belo anel.

- Realmente, é um maravilhoso anel...

- É... Bem, antes tarde do que nunca, não é? Aqui está. - ela lhe passou uma sacola pequena e muito enfeitada. - Boa sorte!

Jack saiu sorrindo da loja. Sim, ela estava certa; antes tarde do que nunca. Mesmo que tenha hesitado e se perguntado se isso era o certo a fazer, Jack já não tinha mais incertezas. Agora, estava certo: faria de Kate sua esposa. E a faria a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

* * *

**A/N: Sabem o que eu desccobri? Eu não consigo escrever Jate! E muito menos Skate... Então, é bem capaz que esses casais tornem-se ainda mais raros, do que já são.. só mesmo com uma boa ideia... Bom, mas como está? Tá bom? Opiniões e reviews... são sempre muito boas de se ver! Beijoo, cáhh 3**


	16. Four men and one Woman

_Four men and one woman_

Os homens da casa estavam sentados na salinha. Era domingo; dia quente e ensolarado. Um daqueles raros dias em todos eles estavam de folga. Bebiam cerveja Dharma e jogavam truco. Falavam alto e riam. E então ouviram um grito agudo, vindo do interior da casa. No mesmo segundo, James se levantou. Mas antes que ele ou qualquer um deles pudesse identificar de onde o som havia vindo, Juliet apareceu na sala, usando apenas seu roupão de banho.

- Quem de vocês fez isso?

Ela estava furiosa. Nenhum deles havia visto-a assim (nem mesmo na TPM): seu rosto estava contorcido em fúria, suas orelhas vermelhas. James tomou isso como um mal presságio. Ele olhou para seus companheiros. Todos estavam de cabeça baixa, olhando para chão. Estavam com medo dela. Ele próprio estava meio assustado.

- Hum.. O que Juliet?

- Quem de vocês que deixou a tampa do vaso aberta?!? Quem?!?

Eles permaneceram um silêncio total e mortal.

- Será que vocês não conseguem entender que vocês vivem com uma mulher? Qual dos gênios deixou o assento do vaso levantado e me fez cair lá dentro, hein? - ela olhou para os homens à sua frente.

Eles seguraram o riso. Sabiam que rir era assinar sua sentença de morte. Mas Miles não conseguiu; soltou uma risadinha nasal, quase inaudível. Quase.

- Foi você, Miles?

Mas infelizmente, Juliet ouviu. Pobre homem... Ele procurou negar, rápida e freneticamente.

- Então quem foi, hein? Não tão é difícil assim, sabem? Vou mostrar pra vocês...

Ela caminhou rapidamente em direção ao banheiro. Os homens seguiram-na sem nem mesmo pensar. Estavam com medo de perderem a vida se discordassem dela.

- Olha só. - ela parou ao lado do vaso sanitário. - Não é tão difícil. - ela falava tudo como se falasse com crianças, mas ainda sobrava um tom de irritação por baixo. - Vocês levantam e depois abaixam - ela demonstrou. - Viram? De novo, levanta e abaixa.

Se ela não tivesse tão irritada, James provavelmente já teria ido embora. Mas não a culpou por estar assim. Ele já teria matado alguém se tivesse caído dentro da privada...

- Entenderam?

Quando todos eles assentiram, Juliet fechou a porta com um estrondo. Alguns segundo depois, ouviram o barulho do chuveiro sendo ligada e água batendo no chão. Eles estavam ainda parados de frente para a porta, em silêncio.

- Qual de vocês deixou a tampa aberta? - Miles perguntou.

- Fui eu... - James respondeu, sussurrando.

- Bem, você sabe que se ela descobrir, vai te...

- É.

- Acho que nenhum de nós deve deixar o assento levantado den...

- É.

- Ela estava bem...

- É.

- Vocês querem voltar a beber...?

- É.

Eles se entreolharam e James pôde ver a mesma expressão que, provavelmente, estava em seu rosto. Todos estavam bem assustados. Miles estava até meio pálido. James fez uma nome mental de nunca deixar Juliet irritada de novo.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: ahh ficou bem legal até, né? Considerando que essa ideia simplesmente surgiu na minha cabeça, no meio de uma aula muitooooo chata de sociologia! hehehe Comentem por favor! beijoo =D**


	17. About Music, Clothes and the Future

_About music, clothes and the future_

Juliet e James passavam os dedos e olhos lentamente sobre a coleção infinita de LP's que a vila Dharma tinha em uma de suas salas de recreação. Seus ombros encostavam-se de leve. Suas mãos encontravam-se, de vez em quando. Havia ali uma variedade imensa de relíquias dos anos 70. Relíquias pra eles... Para os outros, era a última novidade.

- O que você acha de Geronimo Jackson?

James perguntou, depois de muito revirarem e reverem as capas. Juliet fez uma careta: franziu o nariz, a testa e sua boca tornou-se uma linha fina de desaprovação. Estranhamente, James achou essa nova expressão muito bonitinha. Teve vontade de aperta-La. Segurou-se para não rir.

- Não?

Ela fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça, negativamente.

- Ok, então..

Eles passaram mais vários minutos olhando para os LP's. Como, se olhassem mais, viriam novos títulos.

- _Men, _sinto falta dos anos 80...

James riu.

- Mas apenas das músicas, certo? - ele parou de olhar a coleção para olhar para ela.

Agora foi a vez de Juliet rir.

- Com certeza! Nunca na minha vida vou voltar a usar aquelas roupas... Nunca!

- Você não sabe disso...

- Sim, eu sei! Ninguém pode me obrigar a colocar calça de ginástica com polainas e faixa no cabelo ou as calças jeans de cós alto com aquelas blusas enormes ou tentar imitar o corte de cabelo da Madonna... Já passei por isso. Não, obrigada! Chega de anos 80 pra mim!

- Você já cortou seu cabelo como o da Madonna?

- Já.. Eu era adolescente e todas as minhas amigas estavam usando, então eu fui lá e cortei. Eu mesma cortei. Você pode imaginar como ficou... Quer saber o pior? Meu cabelo não é liso. Então... Bem vou deixar você imaginando...

James caiu na risada. Ele não conseguia imaginar Juliet como uma vítima da moda dos anos 80. Mas agora podia até mesmo ver uma versão mais nova dela, com os cabelos à lá Madonna, calça de lycra amarela fluorescente, faixa de cabelo verde e polainas roxas, dançando e cantando 'Material Girl'. Era uma imagem hilária! Mesmo que fosse apenas imaginação...

- O que? Vai me dizer que também não sofreu nessa época?

- Não tanto quanto você, sunshine..

- Ah, qual é James? Você acha mesmo que vai me convencer que nunca tentou imitar o Duran Duran? Ou os policias de Miami Vice?

- Bem...

- Eu sabia! Eu sabia! Me conta, então!

- Se você parasse de falar eu contaria..

- Já parei! Conta logo!

- Eu tentei imitar sim os caras do Miami Vice... Eu usava aqueles óculos ridículos, os paletós com ombreiras e as mangas dobradas e até costeletas!

Juliet riu alto.

- Mas quem não fez isso que jogue a primeira pedra!

- Não estou de te julgando... Só que você não poder negar que é muito humilhante pensar nessa década. Humilhante e hilário!

Ela voltou a rir. Tentou imaginar um James adolescente exatamente do jeito que ele descreveu... Ela não conseguia parar de rir!

- Sabia que eu cheguei a comprar uma luva branca, igual a do Michael Jackson?

- Serio? Isso é pior que cortar o cabelo!

- Não, não é!

- Ah é sim!

- Não é não!

- é! E pronto...

Eles, então, caíram na gargalhada. Riam tão alto que algumas pessoas à sua volta olharam para eles.

- hey, friends.

Era Horace. Ele tinha sua expressão típica: calma e um pouco severa. Sorria quando tirou o pequeno óculos do rosto.

- O que é tão engraçado assim?

- A gente estava falando sobre Madonna e Michael Jackson...

Juliet teve que se segurar para não bater em James. Fechou os olhos e esperou a pergunta, que ela sabia que viria.

- Quem são esses, LaFleur?

- São amigos nossos, Horace... A gente tava lembrando deles. - Juliet respondeu antes que James pudesse abrir a boca.

- Oh, tudo bem, então... Mas eu tenho que pedir que vocês façam um pouco mais de silêncio. Algumas pessoas estavam reclamando...

- Tudo bem, boss. Desculpe. - ele respondeu.

E o hippie se retirou caminhando lentamente em direção à Amy. Juliet bateu forte no braço de James.

- Hey! Isso dói! Por que isso?

- Você ainda pergunta por que?

- Foi mal, eu esqueci, Jules...

- Tudo bem, mas presta mais atenção no que você fala!...Imagina a surpresa deles quando eles virem nossos "amigos" Madonna e Michael Jackson fazendo tanto sucesso...

Ele riu, agora um pouco mais baixo. Eles voltaram a olhar para os LP's dos anos 70, em silêncio completo.

- Você já parou pra pensar que, se a gente continuar aqui por mais um tempo, a gente vai acabar tento que reviver os 80?

- É... Pensei. - ela parou de olhar a coleção para olhar o grupo de pessoas que estava ali. - Coitados dos hippies... Mal sabem o que os aguardam. Anos 80, 90, 2000...

- É, e a gente revivendo tudo!

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, perdida em seu próprios pensamentos.

- Vamos ouvir Geronimo Jackson...

- Achei que você não gostasse!

- Eu não gosto, mas acho que a gente devia aproveitar os anos 70 o quanto a gente puder.

Ela sorriu e saiu gingando em direção a vitrola. Colocou o LP e a uma música psicodélica encheu o salão. E Juliet ia acompanhando com um movimento leve de cabeça. Viagem no tempo com certeza é uma grande mer... Mas estar pela segunda vez em um década que não fora tão boa assim para James, talvez pudesse dar uma nova visão dessa época. Ele olhou para Juliet e ela lhe sorriu e piscou um dos olhos azul profundo. É, seria um novo e ótimo anos 70. E outras décadas que ainda estavam por vir.

* * *

**A/N: Bem, não gostei do final, mas tudo bem! E voces? REVIEWS!!!!!! beijoo, cáhh :D**


	18. Let's Clean up This Mess!

_Let's clean up this mess! _

Juliet odiava fazer limpeza. _Odiava. _Era uma das piores partes de ser mulher. Isso era puro machismo: só porque tinha nascido com o órgão sexual feminino imediatamente significava que ela tinha que limpar a casa? Ou que tinha que fazer a comida? Por que isso? Já estavam no século XXI! Bem, não exatamente... Mas os homens com quem morava já tinham estado no século XXI, de qualquer forma. Não iria doer ou custar uma parte do corpo ajudá-la um pouquinho! E ela morava com homens fortes e de ótima saúde, pelo amor de Deus! Mas sabia que eles só moveriam um dedo para fazer qualquer coisa ali dentro se ela implorasse (ou se algum deles perdesse algum tipo de aposta com ela, como no caso de James, que ainda estava lavando a louça, mesmo que seu mês de lavador já tivesse há muito acabado... Ela sabia que ele só lavava a louça para agradá-la, mas não reclamava. Era um trabalho a menos). Mas Juliet Burke não era mulher que implorava por o que quer que fosse. Ela não fazia imploração, nunca, jamais!

Por isso, ali estava ela. Em plena quinta feira. Seu dia de folga em um mês inteiro. E lá estava Juliet. Vestida em uma camiseta velha (que ela não fazia a mínima ideia de quem era) com uma calça de pano cinza, também velha ( esta ela sabia que era de James, porque tinha o seu cheiro); o cabelo longo preso em um rabo que já estava querendo se soltar; ela suava muito. Ela sentia ódio. Ódio da casa por estar tão suja, ódio de James, Jin, Miles e até de Daniel (mesmo que há muito ele tivesse partido para Ann Arbor); ódio... Não entendia como eles, os homens da casa, conseguiam deixar a casa tão incrível e espetacularmente suja.

Mas a coisa que mais odiava na casa era o banheiro. Por que os homens simplesmente não conseguiam controlar seu 'fazedor' de xixi? Por que?!? Acabavam por deixar respingos no assento da privada... Juliet conseguia contar nos dedos de uma mão as vezes que entrou no banheiro e não tinha xixi na tampa...

Cansou -se mortalmente do banheiro então foi até o seu quarto; agora ela dividia com James. Ele não era um homem muito organizado: a toalha, como sempre, estava em cima da cama. Respirou fundo. James tinha esse costume; assim como todos os homens. Será que era tão difícil assim _pendurar_ um toalha? Ou, ao invés de _jogar_ a cueca para acertar o cesto de roupa suja, apenas _levantar _e colocar lá dentro?

- Juliet?

Era James.

- No quarto... Você pode vir até aqui, por favor?

Ele ainda estava vestindo o seu uniforme bege da Dharma e bebia o suco direto da caixa; Juliet contou até cinco...dez... vinte...

- _Well, _você está bonita!

Ela não respondeu. Estava irritada demais pra entrar no joguinho dele. Mas manteve a expressão normal e a voz calma.

- James, está faltando copo na casa?

- Hum.. Isso é algum tipo de pergunta retórica? - ele a olhou desconfiada, com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto. Suas malditas covinhas quase desviaram-na da bronca.

- Não... - ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo - Apenas responda a pergunta!

- Não, eu acho. - ele ainda a olhava.

- Então, me dê uma, e apenas uma, boa razão do porque você não está usando um copo!

Ele olhou para a mão direita, onde segurava a caixa de suco.

- Oh! Então é sobre isso?

A boca de Juliet abriu-se de leve e ela riu, quase não acreditando que estava mesmo escutando isso.

- Não, James! Não é sobre isso! É sobre você deixar a toalha em cima da cama! É sobre você não ter a coragem de levantar a sua bunda e colocar a sua cueca dentro do cesto de roupa suja! É sobre você e seu amiguinho ai de baixo não conseguirem fazer xixi sem deixar rastros pelo banheiro! É sobre eu não conseguir morar com três homens!

Toda a frustração que tinha passado o dia todo foi descontada nele ao gritos. Ela nunca havia recorrido aos gritos tão facilmente. Mas não se importava no momento. Estava muito irritada para se ligar para qualquer coisa. James, também não pareceu se importar com seus gritos. Ele deixou a caixinha de suco de lado e caminhou até ela, sorrindo de leve. Passou seus braços em volta dela e nada disse.

- Não! Não me abrace! Eu ainda estou brava! - ela tentou, não muito, se desvencilhar de seus braços fortes. Sua raiva diminuiu drasticamente.

- Me desculpe, ok? - ele sussurrou em seu ouvido e deslizou suas mãos por toda a extensão das costas de Juliet. Ela sentiu seu corpo se relaxando e os olhos se fechando. - Prometo que não faço mais isso. - ele beijou sua orelha. - Tudo bem?

Ele sentiu ela assentir e foi até seu rosto e beijou-lhe a boca.

- Sabe... Algum dia eu vou não vou mais acreditar em você! Algum dia eu não vou mais cair nessa de sorrisinho e covinhas e sussurro no ouvido, sabia?- ela disse, sua raiva agora já na existia. Ele sabia como atingi-la facilmente. Ela o abraçou olhando intensamente em seus olhos.

- Sorte a minha que você ainda caí nessa...

- _Hey_! Você poderia ao menos disfarçar! James, é sério... Não bebe mais suco da caixinha, pendura a toalha, por favor.

- _Yes, ma'am! - _e bateu continência.

- Eu estou falando serio!

- Eu também, _Blondie. _- ele beijou-a no pescoço diversas vezes. - Hum, você está cheirando bem...

- Senti uma certa ironia. - ela sentiu ele sorrindo em seu pescoço, enquanto ela passava as mãos pelo cabelo dele. - Você não precisa mais mentir pra mim, _Sawyer_. Você já entrou nas minhas calças...

Ele notou o uso de Sawyer. Ela nunca o chamava assim. Mas se ela queria brincar, ele não iria sair do jogo. Por isso sorriu; o melhor sorriso de Sawyer que conseguiu. Não sabia sorrir assim pra ela.

- _Baby, _eu nunca minto pra você.

Juliet riu, gostosamente.

- Você está sempre cheirando bem, mesmo quando não cheira tão bem assim...

James então a pegou no colo e depois jogou-a na cama. Em pouco tempo, as roupas já estavam no chão. Ela não pôde deixar de pensar que era ela quem iria pegá-las depois...

* * *

**A/N: Adoro escrever essas coisas mundanas! Sobre o cotidiano dos dois... Estão gostando? Odiand? Sugestões? Criticas? Tudo é bem vindo! beijoo, cáhh ~~**


	19. Feels Like Home

_Feels Like Home_

O sol ia pousando sobre a ilha. Tingia o céu tropical de um tom rosado, com toques levemente alaranjado. James caminhava mais uma vez em direção à casinha amarela que não tinha nada de diferente das outras. Mas naquela casinha tinha construído uma vida. Ele tinha um lar ali. Era seu lar. Seu e de Juliet. E de Miles e de Jin. Mas por pouco tempo..

Andava lentamente pela vila Dharma, observando a vida comum de final de tarde daquelas pessoas. Boa parte deles, assim como ele, estavam em direção a casa. Era estranhamente bom pertencer a essa sociedade. Nada parecia poder ferir aquele felicidade simples e calma que sentia por apenas estar ali; muito bem acompanhado, por falar nisso.

Estava feliz. Mais do que feliz. Sentia-se realizado. Nunca, nem em seus melhores sonhos (ou piores pesadelos...) poderia imaginar-se tão bobamente alegre por ter uma vida comum, em um lugar comum, com pessoas comuns. E jamais iria pensar que um dia iria quer dividir sua vida com uma mulher. E que simplesmente não conseguia imaginar-se sem essa mesma mulher, todos os dias ao seu lado. E que realmente fosse ama-La, sem mentiras e enganações por trás daquele sentimento. Há muito tempo, Sawyer tinha dado lugar à essa novo homem que gostava de tudo isso: James. E apenas uma pessoa fora responsável por essa mudança.

E então, para tira-lo de seus pensamentos, ouviu uma risada alta e melodiosa. Sabia muito bem a quem pertencia. E como seu nariz franzia como ela ria desse jeito. Ou como ela, algumas vezes se curvava para frente, com uma das mãos muito brancas pousada sobre a barriga. Sorriu também. E desviou seu caminho, em direção do som que ele adorava ouvir.

- _Hey,grease monkey. _

_- Hey, sheriff!_

Ela piscou um dos olhos azul-céu para ele. Caminhou até ela. Segurou-a pela cintura e beijou-lhe o rosto sujo de graxa. Ela estava bonitinha assim, suja de graxa com bandana rosa e botas de combate. Parecia a Barbie mecânica. Ele sorriu com o pensamento. Amy estava à frente de Juliet; apenas observava o casal, sem nada dizer.

- Sobre o que as duas moças conversavam?

- Homens... - elas disseram em uníssono. E então riram.

- É claro! Mas por que me dei o trabalho de perguntar? Quando mulheres se juntam só podem estar falando de homem! Ou fofocando... Ou os dois.

- Hey!! - As duas, novamente, disseram uníssono. Juliet foi mais enfática: bateu no braço de James com um pouco mais de força do que pretendia.

- Isso é mentira James!

- Sério? Então me diz uma vez que vocês conversaram que não estavam fazendo fofoca ou falando de homens...

A loira e ruiva se entreolharam em silêncio.

- Quem cala, consente. Agora, - James jogou Juliet por cima de um de seus ombros; ela gritou um _hey, _que ele ignorou. - diga tchau à Amy, porque nós vamos pra casa. Eu tenho surpresa pra você...

Juliet acenou um adeus para Amy, enquanto James caminhava.

- Então, como foi seu dia _baby_?

Ela perguntou simplesmente. Ele riu. Algumas pessoas estavam olhando para eles. Não que ele se importasse.

- Como foi o seu, _honey_? - ele parou abruptamente, o que fez ela se segurar em seu macacão bege. - Isso pode esperar até lá dentro, Jules? Fica meio estranho você tirar minha roupa aqui, na frente de todo mundo...

Ela bateu forte na cabeça dele.

- Sabe, não é só porque você está me segurando desse jeito que eu não posso te bater! Aliás me dá até muito mais espaço...

Antes que ela pudesse começar a bater ou chutar, ou fazer qualquer coisa ele a pôs no chão; só por segurança.

- Ficou com medo, huh?- ela sorriu malignamente. - Eu achei que a gente tivesse indo pra casa...

Juliet começou a andar em direção à casa deles. Mas foi parada pelas mãos de James em seus ombros.

- Nós vamos! Mas antes... Eu tenho duas notícias: uma boa e uma melhor. Qual você quer primeiro?

- Hum, a boa!

- Lembra-se que o Peter está se aposentando? - ela assentiu, ainda sem entender. - Bem, alguém teria que assumir seu lugar como chefe da segurança... E, bem... - ele passou as mãos pelo cabelo. - Eles me escolheram!

- _Oh my god, _James! - ela correu até ele, abraçou-o e o beijou. - Estou tão feliz por você!

- Nunca tinha sido promovido antes... - Juliet sorriu, docemente. - Nunca tinha ficado em um emprego tempo suficiente para ganhar um promoção,_anyway. _

- Bem, agora você ficou... Estou tão orgulhosa de você.! - ela o abraçou. - Você está feliz?

- É claro que eu estou... É estranho, eu estar tão feliz com algo tão comum e normal, mas eu estou.

Juliet sorriu novamente. Era bom ouvir dele isso, que ele estava tão feliz quanto ela.

- Enfim, quer saber a notícia ótima?

- Claro!

- Bem, como ele está se aposentando, ele e a senhora vão voltar para terra firme... Então, uma casa fica vazia. - Os olhos de Juliet brilharam e ela abriu um daqueles sorrisos enormes. Ele não conseguiu evitar; sorriu junto. - Eles nos ofereceram a casa. Você quer, certo?

- CLARO! _God, Yes! _- ela disse erguendo as mãos para céu, ainda sorrindo.

- Ótimo! Então... - ele a pegou no colo e se virou para a casinha. Caminhou até a porta e entrou. A casinha era exatamente igual a todas as outras. Talvez os móveis fossem de cor diferente... Ou alguma coisa. - _Welcome home, _Juliet!

James a colocou no chão. Juliet ainda sorria; olhou a sua volta e suspirou.

- Eu adorei!

Ela caminhou até ele e beijou-o demoradamente.

- Acho que devemos testar a nova cama...

Juliet riu. E começou a caminhar em direção ao quarto.

- Isso é um sim? - James perguntou, ainda parado entre a sala e sala de jantar.

Ela deu de ombros e sorriu, inocente. Ele foi até ela e beijou-lhe no pescoço.

- Vamos logo!

Ela riu e foi até o quarto, já tirando sua blusa...

Daquele dia em diante, aquela casa ficou conhecida como a casa dos LaFleur's. James como o senhor LaFleur e Juliet como a senhora LaFleur.

* * *

**A/N: Ahh, os LaFleur's! Que lindos... 3 hehehehe Janeiro ainda está muito longe?!? Eu PRECISO de Lost AGORA! E DE REVIEWS TAMBEM! =p beijoo Obrigada por ainda estarem lendo...**


	20. Naked

_**Yes! Vinte capítulos!**_

_Naked_

James precisava usar o banheiro. _Urgentemente. _Phil (é claro), tinha deixado o único banheiro do prédio de segurança sem _condições_ de uso. Por isso ele passara as oitos (!) horas de seu turno sem usar a droga do banheiro. Então, entrou na casinha e correu ao banheiro. Entrou no banheiro sem bater (como era costume ali). E então ouviu um grito e uma toalha voando em sua direção.

- James! - Juliet estava nua no chuveiro, tentando cobrir com as mãos todas as partes de seu corpo. - Saí!

Ele ficou parado olhando para ela, de boca aberta. Sabia que ela tinha um belo corpo(e como sabia agora!), sabia o quão bonita ela era, mas não podia ser culpado por olha-lá! Fazia um bom tempo desde que vira uma mulher, assim nua, pela última vez. E além disso, já tinha pensado nela assim (nisso ele poderia ser culpado)... Mas não imaginava que por debaixo das roupas se escondia essa mulher!

- James! - ela estava ligeiramente corada; ele não sabia se era pelo calor da água ou por ele estar ali. - Por favor!

- Oh... Ahm... Me desculpe, Juliet.

Ele saiu, de cabeça baixa, segurando-se para não olhar e fechou a porta. E então lembrou-se do porque da sua entrada tempestuosa. Xixi! Abriu a porta e entrou novamente no banheiro.

- James! - ela estava desesperada

- Me desculpe, Juliet, mas eu preciso fazer xixi... - ele disse, já levantando a tampa da vaso e abrindo a braguilha.

- Tudo bem, então só... Só não olhe. - ela disse virando-se de costas para ele.

- Eu digo o mesmo_, Blondie_... - ele podia ver ela revirando os olhos. Metaforicamente, pois estava proibido de olha-La.

James tentava, tentava muito não olhar para Juliet. Mas era quase impossível; quando o calor do banho e aquele cheiro característico e único dela invadia suas narinas.

E então, virou apenas a cabeça, bem de leve. Viu a água quente caindo pela pele muito branca de Juliet e descer por suas pernas. Os dedos dela estavam perdidos por entre os cabelos loiros e ela tinha os olhos fechado. A vontade de tê-la, de beijá-la, de amá-la invadiu James com uma força incrível. Nunca quisera-a tanto assim...

- James... - ela ainda estava de olhos fechados e sua voz era natural, mas ele entendeu o recado.

- Tudo bem, desculpe. Eu estou indo... - e caminhou até a porta lentamente. E fechou a porta atrás de si. E então voltou a abri-la - Só checando, vendo se você está bem...

Ela riu. Ele também. Ele já tinha visto tudo, já não havia razão para ficar brava. James saiu de uma vez agora, fechou e encostou na porta. _Oh, hell! _Por que Juliet tinha que ter esse corpo incrível? Por que tinha que ser tão _linda? _Por que ele tinha que estar tão encantado por ela? Tudo isso não era um boa ideia. Mas ele não podia evitar... Pensou em abrir a porta novamente; mas se tornaria perseguição. Ou obsessão... Provavelmente ela o chamaria de tarado ou coisa assim...Ele sacudiu a cabeça e voltou para o prédio de segurança. O melhor era não vê-la depois do banho; molhada da cabeças aos pés, com as pernas de fora, coberta apenas por um toalha (que poderia ser removida facilmente)... _Oh, hell!_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: oww dude! Eu acabei de postar minha primeira fic em inglês por isso estou nervosa! Somente reviews podem me acalmar! hehehe =p**


	21. Crack The Shutters

**A/N: Depois da review maravilhosa da Erica, eu fiquei inspirada e resolvi postar esse capítulo. É totalmente baseado na música ''Crack The Shutters'' (deerr hehehe) do Snow Patrol. Se a fic não fizer sentindo, ouça a música e talvez fique mais claro. Alias, é linda essa musica!**

**Beijoo, _enjoy!_**

_

* * *

__Crack The Shutters_

- Babe, acorde.

Ele resmungou algo indefinível, mas nem ao menos tentou acordar.

- James! Acorde!

- Não, Jules...

- _C' mon! _você tem que acordar para ir trabalhar.

Ela se levantou e lavou as mãos e rosto. Usou a água gelada da torneira para também acordar. E então voltou ao quarto. Abriu a janela e deixou o sol da manha tropical iluminar o quarto com sua luz amarela. James a puxou de volta para a cama. Ela deu risada e passou as mãos por suas costas nuas.

- Hum, suas mãos estão muito geladas!

Ele se afastou do toque de Juliet. Amava cada parte dela, mas não suas mãos quando estavam tão geladas e são 7 da manha!

- Você precisa mesmo se levantar, James... - ela sussurrou em seu ouvido e então mordeu seu lóbulo de leve.

Ele então abriu os olhos e virou o corpo para olhá-la. Gostou do que viu. O sol que entrava iluminava o rosto branco de Juliet. Os olhos azuis, agora quase cinzas e os cabelos loiros quase dourados. O corpo também estava iluminado. Cada saliência e curva marcados contra a camisola leve que usava. A luz parecia deixá-la ainda mais bonita. Ele passou por cima dela e a beijou.

- Você pode me acordar mais tarde? - foi a vez dele de lhe sussurrar e lhe morder a orelha.

- Não! Você tem que levantar!

Ela tentou sair da cama. Ele a prendeu. E então ficou a olhá-la.

- Eu poderia ficar a vida inteira aqui...

Ela sorriu e o beijou. Ele sabia ser charmoso quando queria.

James voltou a se deitar, com parte do cabelo de Juliet em seu rosto. Amava o cheiro de seu cabelo, algo como baunilha, e alguma fruta tropical, talvez manga... O cheiro o envolveu, o inebriou.

E cochilou, sonhando com Juliet. Com seu corpo, seu rosto, seu cheiro; tudo perpetuado em sua memória. De um jeito que, nem mesmo que quisesse (e com certeza não queria), poderia esquecer do travesseiro gelado quando ela não estava ali e como o cheiro do cabelo dela trazia-lhe paz, felicidade, alegria.


	22. All About You

**All About You**

Ele amava cada pequena coisa nela. Amava o jeito como ela fechava os olhos e fazia um espécie de 'humm' quando comia sorvete de chocolate com cobertura de morango; como ela sempre olhava os dentes no espelho depois de escová-los; como ela gostava da pizza com muitos tomates, mas odiava quando eles estavam em sua salada; como ela cantava várias músicas da Madonna ( ela variava entre Material Gil, Like a Virgin e Like a Prayer) , enquanto picava os vegetais; como ela sempre trocava várias vezes de roupas, apenas para colocar a primeira que tinha escolhido e depois se olhar no espelho e dar de ombros.

Ele convivia a tanto tempo com ela que já sabia o que cada expressão, cada gesto significava. Quando ela não queria deitar-se na cama para dormir, ela olhava-o através do espelho do banheiro, com um sobrancelha arqueada, enquanto penteava o cabelo. Quando ela queria apenas dormir, ela olhava-o através do espelho do banheiro, enquanto penteava os cabelos, com os olhos semi-abertos. Quando estava triste, colocava na vitrola 'Downtown'. Quando estava romântica, era Barry White. Quando estava irritada (ou de TPM, o que seria quase um sinônimo) era um silêncio completo.

Ele sabia que ela não era de grandes gestos românticos e nem gostava que ele fosse. Para ela não fazia muita diferença se mais um mês juntos tinha se passado. Ela dizia que coisas românticas só são realmente românticas quando não são rotina. Mas ele sabia que uma flor (uma única flor) deixava-a feliz. Sabia que um 'Eu te amo' antes de levantar ou depois de um longo dia, deixava-a calma. Sabia que apenas ele estar ali, todos os dias, sorrindo, chorando, vivendo com ela, fazia-a sentir-se a mulher mais sortuda do mundo.

Ele sabia diferenciar quando ela contava um mentira ou quando estava falando a verdade. Menos no poker. A 'poker face' dela era muito boa, tinha que admitir. Ele sempre perdia para ela no poker. Mas ganhava dela muito facilmente no Detetive. E eles empatavam no Scrabble.

Ele a odiava, algumas vezes. Odiava como ela sempre roubava suas azeitonas (ele realmente gostava de azeitonas) de seu prato, quando no dela já não tinham mais (ele não conseguia odiá-la por muito tempo, porque depois ela abria aquele sorrisinho inocente.); odiava como ela sempre se dava bem com as pessoas (era somente ciúmes, porque ele sempre pensava que os homens conversavam com ela por ser tão bonita, inteligente, divertida...); odiava quando ela, Amy e outras mulheres resolviam se juntar para falar mal de alguém (normalmente era sobre homens..) ou quando elas resolviam se juntar para passar um tempo "Só de Mulheres" (nunca sobrava muita Juliet para ele); odiava como ele já não sabia viver sem ela: não conseguia passar mais de que um dia, no máximo, sem falar com ela; não conseguia passar mais do que horas sem vê-la; não conseguia passar minutos sem tocá-la de alguma forma; ele estava viciado nela. Estava viciado em estar com ela; todos os dias, todas as horas, todos os minutos.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, eu adoreiii escrever esse capítulo! ;D Acho que ficou tão bonitinho... O que voces acham? Não esqueçam das reviews! Beijoo (8**


	23. What Happens in Vegas

**A/N: Depois da reviews incriveis que eu recebi e me fizeram muito feliz, eu decidi postar um novo capítulo... então essa para todos que reviewed! Obrigada e espero que gostem! Continuem acompanhando! :D**

**

* * *

**

**What Happens in Vegas...**

- Sabe o que eu estava pensando?

- Não, mas você vai me contar de qualquer jeito...

Juliet e James estavam sentados a uma das grandes mesas da cafeteria Dharma. O lugar estava vazio a não ser por eles e por uma cozinheira. Juliet estava com um coisa que ele costumava de chamar de preguiça por isso estavam tomando café ali, sentados sem se preocupar com os horários do trabalho ( que eles tinham...).

- _Wise- Ass! _Vai me deixar falar ou não?

- _Yep! _Fala, James..

- Acho que a gente devia sair da ilha e ir pra Vegas...

- O que? Por que? - ela tinha metade de um torrada na boca quando falou isso.

- Bem... - ele começou, olhando para a mesa.

- Ah não me diga que você quer jogar!

- Não! Mas não seria uma má ideia... Você e seu "_Poker Face_" podiam fazer uma fortuna! - ele sorriu, covinhas saindo para brincar.

- Sem chance, James. - ela falou, levando a xícara de café à boca e olhando para longe.

- Mas eu não estava pensando nessa Vegas! - ele disse defensivamente.

- Existe outra Vegas?

- Oh meu Deus, hoje você está difícil, _Blondie_! - ela riu. Gostava de provocá-lo. Era divertido ver ele enrugar a testa e olhar feio para ela.- Não, não existe outra Vegas! Mas eu estava pensando na outra face de Vegas...

- Como assim?

- Será que já existem aquelas capelas, sabe? De casamento rápidos com o Elvis como o padre...

- Não sei, acho que sim... Por que? - estava realmente intrigada para onde essa conversa estava indo.

- Bem, eu acho que a gente deveria se casar numa dessas capelas. - ele falou simplesmente olhando para ela.

Juliet ficou sem palavras por alguns instantes. Ela realmente tinha ouvido isso? Não sabia o que pensar e nem o que dizer.

- Você está me pedindo em casamento, James? - ela perguntou sorrindo e colocando a mão sobre o coração. Estava meio acelerado.

- Não, é só... Não estou. Só estou comentando. - ele desviou o olhar. De repente aquela mancha de café na toalha de mesa se tornou muita mais interessante...

- Certo.

Ela disse em tom de ironia. Sabia aonde ele estava querendo chegar, mas ele só não sabia como. Ela se perguntou a quanto tempo ele estava pensando nisso... E como é que ele chegou a conclusão de falar nas capelas de casamento de Vegas era uma boa forma de pedi-la?!? Ás vezes se perguntava como a mente distorcidamente encantadora de James funcionava...

- _Trust me Blondie, _quando eu pedir você em casamento, você saberá!

- _Oh really_?

- _Really_, porque será em grande estilo... - ele sorriu, aquele seu sorriso que a deixava de pernas bambas.

- Então quer dizer que você tem pensado nisso, huh? - ela tinha que se desviar do sorriso e das covinhas senão ela ficaria ali para sempre..

- Bem, não posso dizer que não tenho pensado...

Ela assentiu, tomando o último gole de café da xícara e se recostando na cadeira. Ela sorriu.

- Então, deve esperar um pedido ou algo assim para os próximos dias?

Agora foi a vez dele de se recostar e sorrir para ela.

- Não espere nada, _Blondie. _Você mesmo diz que viver comigo é sempre uma grande surpresa.

Juliet revirou os olhos e se levantou. Ele fez o mesmo. Caminharam até a saída do prédio.

- Tudo bem, James. O que você disser... - ela revirou os olhos, beijou-lhe os lábios e depois saiu um direção à mecânica.

James esperou até que ela estive fora da vista e tirou de dentro de seu bolso um anel de ouro. Uma pedrinha enfeitava-o. Ele andava a dias com a coisa no bolso esperando para pedi-la em casamento.

Queria fazer isso direito porque realmente passar toda a eternidade com ela. Isso estava o deixando louco! Talvez devesse-a colocar dentro do submarino com destino a Las Vegas e se casarem lá mesmo com Deus e Elvis como testemunha... Se Juliet estivesse lá ao seu lado, por ele tudo bem.

Guardou o anel no bolso novamente. Não, não iriam se casar em Vegas (apesar de ser uma boa ideia...). Queria se casar com Juliet de branco na praia ao por do sol. Ok, ele precisava parar de pensar nisso. Estava tendo muitas ideias e muitos sonhos.

Nunca esperou realmente _casar _com alguém. Nem mesmo se apaixonar! Mas lá estava ele, completa e perdidamente apaixonada pela loira e prestes a pedi-La para ser sua esposa para o todo sempre, na riqueza e na pobreza, na saúde e na doença, até que a morte os separasse...

* * *


	24. About Our Past

**About Our Past**

- Então... Você realmente não sabia porque a gente estava tirando aquelas pedras?

James chegou a mecânica e apoiou-se na van em que Juliet estava perdida dentro do motor. Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para ele, com a boca entre aberta.

- James você tem que aprender que eu não estou na sua cabeça. Não se chega falando assim com as pessoas.

Ela tirou a bandana rosa que usava e limpou as mãos na roupa. Mas um costume do que outra coisa, já que a graxa não sairia tão cedo das sua mãos. Ele riu. Devia saber que ela não iria deixar de fazer algum comentário sarcástico.

- Mas você sabe do que eu estou falando, _grease monkey... - _ele olhou para ela, sorrindo.

- _Well, _ainda bem. Senão iriam pensar que você está louco. - ela sorriu, cruzando os braços na frente do peito.

Ele abaixou a cabeça, ainda sorrindo. E então caminhou até ela; perto o suficiente para sentir aquele cheiro característico dela (baunilha e manga) misturado com graxa.

- Porque você não apenas responde minha pergunta, Juliet?

Ela manteve a face sem expressão mas levantou uma das sobrancelhas (aquele movimento que também era só dela).

- Você acha que chegando perto desse jeito eu vou te responder? - ela então sorriu e colocou as mãos na cintura. - Só porque você é maior do que eu, tenho que te responder?

- E se eu disser por favor?

Eles ficaram em silêncio, apenas olhando diretamente nos olhos um do outro. Foi Juliet quem quebrou o contato visual e andando para longe, sentando na mesa da mecânica.

- Ok, eu respondo. Qual era sua pergunta?

James revirou os olhos e andou até ela. Parou a frente dela e repetiu a pergunta. Ela olhou para ele por alguns segundos antes de responder.

- Não, eu realmente não sabia o porque. Como eu _já _disse pra você: era uma pista. O porque dessa pista não faço a mínima ideia. Eles não me contavam tudo. Só isso, James?

Ela levantou-se e voltou para a van que estava trabalhando.

- Não, não é isso. E quanto a minha outra pergunta?

- Que outra pergunta? - ela franziu o cenho. - Eu não ouvi outra pergunta.

- De novo, você sabe do que eu estou falando...

Ela hesitou por alguns segundos.

- Sobre o Jack?

Ele apenas assentiu. Ela desviou o olhar dele.

- Bem...

- Bem? Nada de 'bem' para cima de mim! Você disse que não estava! Agora você está querendo dizer que estava?! - ele novamente chegou perto dela. Tinha falado isso tão rapidamente e tão alto que algumas pessoas olharam para ele.

- Uau! E tudo que eu disse foi 'bem'. - ela falou sorrindo sarcasticamente.

Ele revirou os olhos.

- O problema não foi o 'bem', foi o jeito que você falou! E não vamos desviar. Eu quero essa resposta.

Ele quase rezou para que ela fosse a mesma da outra vez. Não sabia o porque ao certo; afinal, não tinha _nada _com Juliet. Bem, talvez nada fosse muito forte... Mas não sabia como definir ainda. E além do mais, e daí se ela tivesse divido cobertas com o Doc? Ele tinha divido com Kate...

- Fale, _Woman!_

- Será que eu estou vendo um pouquinho de ciúmes ai, James?

Ele respirou e expirou profundamente. Ele só queria uma droga de resposta! Por que ela ficava desviando?

- Não, você está vendo coisas, Juliet. Se não quiser responder, tudo bem...

Ele saiu andando para longe da mecânica, longe de Juliet, longe dela e de seus comentários sarcásticos e seus desvios.

- Pois eu acho que vi muito ciúmes... - ela correu até ele e caminhou ao seu lado. Ele andava de cabeça baixa, praticamente correndo. E de repente parou.

- Sabe de uma coisa? Eu posso estar com ciúmes, mas você... Você mentiu pra mim.

- Mas eu nem respondi sua pergunta! Como você sabe se eu menti ou não?

Ele abriu a boca, mas nada veio em resposta. Com certeza era uma das primeiras vezes que isso acontecia.

- Você quer responder ela agora? - ele perguntou simplesmente.

- Você quer saber mesmo a resposta?

- Quer saber, não responda! Não, não quero saber a droga da resposta.

E James andou mais uma vez para longe dela. Não queria ficar perto dela. Estava com raiva dela por brincar assim com sua cabeça... Estava com raiva porque ela despertava nele esse tipo de sentimento nele; não tinha razão para ter ciúmes ( e ainda assim, a fera dentro do seu peito gritava). Até onde sabia, nada tinha acontecido. E se tivesse acontecido, nada tinha ver com ele. E mesmo se ela tivesse mentido para ele na época, eles eram estranhos... Droga de mulher! Quem ela achava que era para entrar na cabeça dele assim? Ela ainda o deixaria completamente maluco...

- James! - ela gritou ao longe, sua voz soando distante. - Só pra você saber, nada aconteceu. Não precisa ficar com ciúmes.

Ela sorriu e andou de volta ao seu local do trabalho. Quando estava ainda mais longe e virou e olhou para ele, ainda parado no mesmo lugar.

- CIUMENTO! - e voltou para dentro do motor da van.

Algumas pessoas, olhavam para ele e davam risadinhas. Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente e sorriu. Ah, essa foi boa. 1X0 para Juliet. Mas teria volta... Ele faria aquela mulher pagar. Ah faria!

Mas somente quando já estava sentado no seu lugar em frente aos monitores no prédio da segurança, foi que percebeu que a fera em seu peito acalmara; tudo o que sentia era a falta do ciúmes que crescera dentro dele em questão de centésimos de segundos.

* * *

**A/N: Obrigada pelas reviews, people! Me fazem tãoooo feliz! Devido aos pedidos da cena do casamento, eu prometo escrever algo. Alias já estou trabalhando nisso, mas resolvi postar um ou dois capitulos antes... torturar voces só um pouquinho! hehehehe**

**Não fiquem bravos! mas se ficarem, deixem'-me mais reviews... quem sabe eu posto antes? :p**


	25. In One of Those Nights

**A/N: não, ainda não é o casamento! Mas não me matem, por favor! hehehe Eu prometo que é o ultimo capitulo antes do casamento... eu só quero ter certeza que fique perfeito, do jeito que eu imaginei. Acho que vocês vão gostar! :D Então sejam pacientes... E espero que gostem desse capitulo. Ficou bem legal! Não esqueçam das reviews! beijoo (:**

****

* * *

**In one of those nights**

Era mais uma daquelas noites. Ela revirava-se na cama, mas nunca achava a posição certa. Mais parecia que a cama não _queria _que ela dormisse. Os lençóis grudavam na pele. A colchão ora era duro demais, ora mole demais. Sua mente também não ajudava. Viajava nas possibilidades; imaginava o que poderia ter sido; se perguntava sobre aqueles que não estavam ali. O teto parecia esmagá-La. As paredes pareciam estar se movendo. O constante pingar da torneira da cozinha; a respiração ruidosa no outro quarto; o galho batendo de leve em sua janela... Tudo ia leva-La à loucura. Quando não agüentou mais levantou-se. Caminhou a passos rápidos e silenciosos até a sala da pequena casa. Notou um travesseiro no sofá. Lençóis espelhados pelo chão. E uma calça de pijama jogada em cima da mesinha do centro. A porta da sala estava aberta.

- Problemas com o colchão?

Juliet perguntou quando viu James sentado, em apenas sua samba-canção azul, na varanda da casa, bebendo cerveja é claro. Ele olhava para frente, para algum lugar indefinido. Mas não parecia estar realmente olhando. Parecia perdido dentro de sua própria cabeça. Estava muito bonitinho. Ele se sobressaltou um pouco com a pergunta dela. Mas olhou-a sorrindo.

- Não, o colchão estava ótimo. Mas Jin... Ronca demais. E Miles está falando de novo.

Ela sentou-se ao seu lado. Uma abençoada brisa gelada bateu diretamente contra ela. Ela fechou os olhos e passou as mãos pelos braços, agradecendo por aquilo.

- E você?

Ela o olhou. Ele parecia tão cansado e muita mais velho do que ela jamais o vira. Ela pode ver uma ruga de preocupação formando-se no meio de sua testa. Qualquer que fosse a razão da insônia dele, era muita mais do que os barulhos noturnos de seus companheiros de quarto. Ela resolveu que se ele quisesse falar sobre isso, ele poderia falar. Mas ela não iria forçar nada. então suspirou e olhou para as outras casas da Dharma adormecidas.

- Colchão... - ela deu de ombros, quando ele riu. - E esse maldito calor. - ela afastou os cabelos da nuca.

- É eu sei. Não importa quanto tempo passe eu nunca vou me acostumar. Isso aqui parece o inferno, pelo amor de Deus!

Ela riu. Ele ficava encantador quando xingava.

- Como você sabe disso? Você já esteve lá embaixo para saber?

Ele assentiu, rindo. Sentado ali, ao lado dela no meio da noite, ele sentiu que poderia fazer isso pelo resto da vida. Ela era divertida, sabia acompanhar suas tiradas sarcásticas. Isso quando ela não dava uma de espertinha, como agora. E é claro, ela era bonita. Muito bonita, para falar a verdade.

- _Touché, Blondie. _

Ela deu aquela risada única (e estranha, mas encantadora) dela. É, com certeza, poderia fazer isso ( o que quer que _isso _fosse) pelo resto da vida.

- Então, por isso eu vou deixar você ficar com a minha última cerveja, Jules.

- E isso é uma honra?

Ela disse pegando a cerveja com o logo da Dharma na mão. Ela não gostava de cerveja. Muito menos da Dharma. E James sabia disso. Mas mesmo assim ela abriu a latinha e tomou um longo gole. Estava bem gelada e deixou um gosto amargo na sua boca. Ela gostou da sensação; talvez fosse o calor, talvez a insônia...

- Ok, você tem que parar de tirar comigo. É tarde, eu estou muito cansado e um pouco bêbado para pensar em tiradas sarcásticas boas o suficiente...

Ela assentiu, sorrindo para ele. E então ela chegou mais perto dele e apoiou a cabeça no seu braço. Primeiro ele se surpreendeu. Depois acostumou-se e sentiu-se bem com aquilo. Era um sensação boa; significava que ela confiava nele o bastante para ficar assim perto dele. Ele sorriu, sem querer. Eles nada mais falaram; até mesmo o silencio, a falta de palavras ou ações era confortável entre eles. Aos poucos ele sentiu a respiração dela ficar mais pesada. Olhou para baixo e viu que ela dormia. E sorria de leve. E segurava-se ao seu braço.

Ele levantou-se lentamente, segurando-a em seus braços. Ela parecia um anjo, quando dormia. Ele sabia o que se escondia por debaixo dessa aparência angelical. E ele gostava mais dessa mulher do que do anjo. A mulher era real, era verdadeira; ele podia tocar, podia rir, podia ler, podia dividir uma cerveja com ela. O anjo era irreal, não existia, era intocável.

Ele a pôs na cama, levemente. Ela virou -se de lado e continuou a dormir. Ele ficou ali olhando-a por alguns minutos. Ela parecia tão confortável ali; mas sozinha, pequena naquela cama enorme. E ela era silenciosa quando dormia. Ele sentou na beira da cama e deitou-se ao lado dela, com cuidado. Ela não se mexeu. Ele fez-se confortável também na cama. Não sabia o que tinha de errado com o colchão dela, que a fez perder o sono. Era um ótimo colchão... Aquilo não era certo; ali era a cama _dela_! Ele não deveria estar ali... Mas ele estava bem ali, ele sentia confortável ali, ao lado dela. Ele iria embora pela manha. Sim. Ela não precisava saber disso. E fechou os olhos, respirou fundo. E então sentiu um peso, alguma coisa deitar-se sobre seu peito. Sorriu, mas não abriu os olhos. Não precisava ver para saber _o que _era o tal peso. E dormiu. Muito mais seguro, confortável e melhor do que em muito tempo.

E não foi embora pela manhã.

* * *


	26. The Big Day

**A/N: Tudo bem, amigos, ainda não é o capítulo do casamento....... To brincando! Calma, não me matem! É sim o capítulo do casamento. Bem, pelo menos como eu imagino que seria o casamento dos dois... Enfim, espero que vocês gostem. :D**

**

* * *

**

**The Big Day**

James sentou-se nervosamente no sofá da sala. Antes de se sentar ele havia andando pela casa inteira pelo menos três vezes. Levantou-se, abriu a porta e caminhou até o meio da varanda da casa. Olhou para os lados; passou as mãos no cabelo; bufou. Onde ela tinha se metido? Onde ela estava pelo amor de Deus?! Ela nunca se atrasava para nada... Não que ela estive atrasada, já que eles não tinham marcado um horário certo. Mas ela _sempre _chegava em casa _antes _dele... então onde ela estava?!?

Entrou novamente na casa e sentou-se no sofá. Pegou o livro da semana ( Um estudo em vermelho - Edgar Allan Poe) e tentou concentrar-se nas palavras. Mas elas se embralhavam e nada fazia sentido. Sua perna direita parecia não querer sentar-se e mexia-se sem parar. Fechou os olhos e rezou para qualquer Deus lá de cima para que ela chegasse em casa logo. Por que ela tinha que se atrasar logo hoje?!

- Hey!

Juliet entrou sorrindo na casa. Seu cabelo ainda estava preso em um rabo de cavalo; ela usava sua roupa larga (que não a favorecia em nada) da Dharma e botas de combate. Seu rosto (assim como suas mãos) ainda estava sujo de graxa. Ele ficou olhando ela por alguns segundos, examinando-a. Essa era um das razões que ele tinha se apaixonado por ela: mesmo quando tudo estava contra ela (suas roupas, cabelo e sujeira), ela ainda conseguia ser tão bonita quanto estava arrumada. Era só sorrir que ele poderia passar o resto da vida somente olhando para ela.

- Chegou em casa cedo. Alguma ocasião especial que eu não estou sabendo?

_Hell, yes, Blondie. _Foi o que ele pensou em responder. Mas nada disse. Olhou-a por alguns segundos, a colocou em seu colo e beijou-lhe de leve os lábios.

- Onde você está indo?

Ele perguntou quando ela levantou-se e caminhou até o corredor. Será que ela não entendia o que ele estava passando? Não, é claro, porque ele não havia falado nada... Ela parou e olhou para ele.

- Hum, tomar banho. - ela indicou com o dedão o banheiro. - Por que? Você está bem, James?

Ele levantou-se do sofá e suspirou. Parou a frente dela e pôs as mãos em seus ombros.

- Olha, se hoje fosse um dia normal eu adoraria me juntar a você... - ela riu baixinho. - Mas hoje não é, então...

Ele deu alguns passos para trás, ainda olhando para ela. Ela tinha o cenho franzido, mas sorria do mesmo jeito. Ele olhou para ela e respirou fundo. Então, ele procurou por entre os bolsos a caixinha que levava com ele para todos os lugares pelas 2 últimas semanas. Quando a achou percebeu que tremia. Ok, ele tinha que parar. Era aquilo que queria. Tinha certeza. Ele olhou para frente e viu Juliet ainda parada, agora com as sombracelhas levantadas. Sim, ela era perfeita para isso... Respirou fundo e ajoelhou-se.

- James, o que você está fazendo?

Juliet perguntou, olhando para ele. Agora ela já não sorria e tinha o cenho franzido, mas estava meio pálida. E pode ver que ela sabia muito bem _o que _ele estava fazendo. Por isso não respondeu. Ela respirava ruidosamente agora. Talvez ela também estivesse nervosa com isso...

- Juliet, por favor me escuta. Eu nunca fiz isso e nem pretendo fazer de novo. Então, aqui vai. - ele respirou fundo e continuou. - Juliet, eu te amo mais do que tudo. Eu nunca amei ninguém assim na minha vida inteira. Você é a melhor coisa que jamais me aconteceu. Você é minha melhor amiga, e eu nunca tive amigos; você cuida de mim e eu cuido de você. Eu tenho grande defeitos... mas você me entende. Você me fez um homem melhor. Você é linda, inteligente, engraçada... Por isso e por tantas outras coisas que eu te peço, aqui e agora e para sempre, para ser minha mulher. Você quer se casar comigo?

Quando terminou, ele respirou fundo. Tinha falado tudo isso de uma vez, sem parada, sem respirar. Tinha que ser feito dessa maneira. Ele tinha medo de parar e perder a coragem. Não era hesitação ou dúvida; amava Juliet. Mas era uma coisa nova e diferente e inesperada essa história de pedido de casamento. Será que feito direito? Ela estava demorando em responder...

Juliet sentiu as lágrimas correndo livremente pelo seu rosto. Eram poucas as coisas que a faziam chorar. Essa era uma delas. Era um choro de pura e real felicidade. Quando James mencionou o 'casamento em Vegas', ela achou que ele só podia estar brincando. Mas estava enganada. Completamente enganada; lá estava James de joelhos a seus pés pedindo para ela ser sua esposa. Quem poderia imaginá-lo assim? Ela ajoelhou-se também e beijou-lhe.

- Sim, é claro que sim! Sim!

Eles se abraçaram e ele beijou todos os lugares possivéis dela. Ela apenas sorria e sentia algumas lágrimas que ainda caiam.

- Deixe- me colocar isso em você... - ele se afastou do abraço e colocou o anel no dedo dela. Ela olhou por alguns segundo sorrindo. - Agora você já pode tomar seu banho, Jules...

Juliet sorriu, malignamente.

- Não, eu tenho um plano melhor...

Ela então aproximou-se novamente dele, beijando-lhe ferosmente, tirando as roupas.

- Hmm, eu gosto bem mais _desse_ plano...

****

- Você está mexendo nesse anel a tarde de inteira...

James disse, depois de assistir Juliet girar o anel no dedo pelo centésima vez. Ela estava deitada contra seu peito, olhando para o nada. Ele estava deitado no chão da sala de estar, olhando para ela.

- Algum problema com ele?

Ela sorriu e olhou para ele. Depois beijou-lhe o peito.

- Não, James. Não mesmo. É só que vai demorar um pouco para eu me acostumar a usar aliança novamente...

Ele sabia que não era com só com o anel que ela estava tentando se acostumar. A experiência de Juliet com casamentos nunca tinha sido boas. Seus pais tinham se separado quando ela era pequena (ele não sabia detalhes, ela havia sido evasiva sobre isso); o desgraçado deseu ex-marido a traia, de vez em quando gostava de dar uns tapas e ainda a humilhava, mesmo depois do fim do casamento. Mesmo estando nesse relacionamento há mais de um ano e vivendo juntos por dois, ela ainda estava insegura. Ele não podia culpá-la.

- Hey, está tudo bem, Jules. A gente não precisa se casar, se voce não...

- Não, eu quero James! Não pense isso. Eu realmente quero. Mas voce entende que eu não sou uma pessoa que tem uma boa relação com casamentos, certo?

Ele assentiu.

- Nem eu. Eu costumava destruí-los, lembra? - ela sorriu. - Além disso, eu nunca achei que fosse mesmo pedir para uma mulher se casar comigo. Então nós dois estamos no mesmo barco...

- Ótimo, já que nós estamos no mesmo barco... - ela levantou-se.

- Onde está indo?

Ela deu de ombros e saiu um direção ao corredor, ela ainda não tinha uma peça de roupa no corpo. Ele deitou-se em seu braço e ficou admirando sua futura esposa. Uau! Ele realmente ia ter uma _esposa... _Quem visse o _con - man _Sawyer agora iria rir, no miníno.

- Não é justo que só eu use uma aliança então...

Juliet voltou em um vestido branco até o joelho, feito de um tecido translucido, que marcava cada curva de seu corpo. Ele se sobressaltou quando ela jogou uma bermuda também branca para ele.

- O que você está fazendo, _Blondie_?

- Levanta e coloca o shorts, por favor...

Ela tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto. Ele obdeceu, ainda intrigado com o que ela estava fazendo. Essa mulher sabia brincar com ele...

- Ótimo. Você ficou bonito...

Ela se aproximou, tirou o anel do dedo e colocou na mão dele.

- Bem, uma vez que você já aceitou o pedido e já estava com o anel no dedo, não posso aceitar devoluções... - ele disse, erguendo as sombrancelhas.

- Engraçado. Mas deixa eu te explicar.

- Por favor o faça...

- Se você me deixar falar...

- Estou deixando.

- James, por favor. Então, nós não podemos ter um casamento de verdade certo? Os nós de 1976 tem 7 anos e ainda é ilegal se casar antes da maioridade.

- Detalhes... - ele revirou os olhos.

- Sim, mas detalhes importantes. Além disso, James LaFleur não existe. Então eu pensei em fazer uma cerimônia só nossa. Tudo mundo já me nos chamas de Sr. e Sra. LaFleur, mesmo então...

Ela suspirou e abriu a mão revalando um barbante enrolado na forma de anel. Ele riu.

- Aliança improvisada, ok? Vai ter que ser está por enquanto... James., - ela pegou a mão esquerda dele. - Eu te amo. Mais do que tudo. Você é a minha vida. Você é o amor da minha vida. Eu não sei mais viver sem você. Você me faz sorrir, você me faz me sentir amada, você me faz feliz. Eu pretendo ser a senhora LaFleur, ou Ford ou qualquer coisa que me envolva sendo sua esposa para o resto da minha vida. - ele tinha a voz tremida e lágrimas nos olhos. Estava linda.

- Juliet... Eu não tenho palavras para descrever isso aqui. Tudo isso que eu tinha aversão, agora é o que me faz feliz. E é só com você que eu consigo imaginar tudo isso. Eu preciso fazer você feliz, e essa necessidade de te deixar feliz, me faz feliz. Eu preciso que você seja minha, só minha e de mais ninguém. Eu te amo, Blondie. Muito.

Juliet sorriu um sorriso lacrimoso e então o abraçou.

- Você já pode beijar a noiva James.

E ele beijou. Beijou a senhora Ford ou LaFleur ou qualquer coisa. Beijou sua esposa. Beijou Juliet.

* * *

**A/N (2): E ai? Gostaram? Eu simplesmente não consigo ver os dois entrando numa igreja ou coisa assim, pra casar.. sei lá. Não combina com eles e nem com Lost... Espero que não tenha decepcionado ninguém! Beijoo 8)**


	27. Habits and Routines

**Habits and Routine**

James soube que eles tinha uma rotina quando chegou em casa à mesma hora de todos os dias, depois de ter feito as mesmas coisas todos os dias, visto as mesmas pessoas e ter panelas de comida no fogo e visto Juliet tirando algumas peças de roupa do varal do quintal (sim, agora ele tinha até mesmo um quintal) e as drobando cuidadosamente.

- Hey, estranha! - ele gritou para ela, enquanto caminhava para a cozinha para pegar de dentro da geladeira sua habitual cerveja.

- Hey! - ela respondeu, também gritando e sorrindo.

Ele foi até a porta dos fundos e parou, encostando na soleira e olhando para ela. Foi então que viu o que ela usava. Camiseta rosa justa e um mini-short (ah Deus abençoe os anos setenta!). Bem isso, com certeza não era uma coisa comum e rotineira. Mas era uma mudança _muito _bem vinda.

- Qual é a da roupa? - ele perguntou, sorrindo maliciosamente e levando a lata de cerveja à boca.

Juliet olhou para baixo e corou um pouco. Ela ficou alguns minutos sem fala, com a boca entreaberta.

- Ah, bem, você sabe... Estava no meu armário, e, e eu decidi exprimentar... Mas pelo jeito não ficou bom. - ela disse sem olhar para ele.

- Oh, não, por favor. Ficou excelente. Voce deveria usar mais desses... - ele disse olhando para ela de cima a baixo, sem querer. Bem, ele era homem; _tinha _que olhar. E ela estava muito, muito, muito bem nessa roupa.

- Bem, é por isso que eu odeio os anos setenta! - ela disse sorrindo, e ainda meio corada. - Pra que um short tão curto?

- Bem, eu posso dizer pelo menos três razões... Boas razões.

_Damn,_ ele tinha que parar de olhar para ela! _Damn, you woman! _E sem que percebesse, levou a cerveja a boca e bebou tudo de um gole só. Foi a geladeira e pegou mais uma. A tarde estava realmente muito _quente. _Muito quente. Quando voltou, Juliet lutava contra um lençol que parecia gigante perto dela.

- Quer uma ajuda?

- Agora que eu já terminei tudo? - ela perguntou, sorrindo sarcásticamente. - Não, obrigada.

E então um vento bateu. O lençol que Juliet tentava dobrar, voou sobre ela. James deu uma risada nasal e caminhou até ela.

- Pare de ser teimosa... Deixe-me ajudar!

Ele pegou uma das pontas do lençol e levou até a outra ponta, que Juliet segurava.

-_Thanks!_

Eles estavam são próximos que ele conseguiu sentir o hálito dela bater em seu rosto. Os olhos muito azuis dela brilhavam no sol de fim de tarde. A pele muito clara estava quase bronzeada. Seus lábios estavam curvados em um pequeno sorriso. Ele se aproximou dela de leve; olhando diretamente em seus olhos e aproximando seus lábios dos dela...

Hey, acho que tem alguma cois queimando! - Miles gritou de repente, de dentro da casa. De onde ele tinha vindo?

Juliet e James se sobressaltaram e se afastaram rapidemente, cada um olhando para uma direção diferente. Miles apareceu na porta da cozinha.

-Oh, eu não queria interromper... -Ele disse com um sorrisinho debochado no rosto.

- Tarde demais pra isso... - James disse baixinho olhando para Juliet. Ela sorriu.

- Bem, mas eu realmente acho que tem alguma coisa queimando. - Miles disse dando de ombros.

- Oh, droga. Meus muffins! - ela entrou correndo na casa e logo foi seguida por Miles.

James ficou no quintal, terminando de drobrar o lençol. Ele gostava disso tudo. Nunca imaginou que um dia viveria tão feliz por ter uma vida tão simples e tão rotineira. Ele gostava de ter esses habitos e rotinas. Talvez tudo seria melhor se não tivesse um Miles no meio do caminho, mas o que ele podia fazer?

* * *

**A/N: Reviews? POR FAVOR! (Y)**


End file.
